Remembering
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: bueno esta idea es algo trillada pero siempre quise escrirla asi que me salgo con la mia. Obviamente esta historia se trata de perdida de memoria... aunque con un poco de mi estilo XD
1. Time to say Good bye

Bueno aquí tengo una nueva historia. Esta historia será un brotherly love así que no esperen yaoi... salvo que me entre la locura y ponga algunas cosas malas por aquí... pero la verdad lo dudo mucho.

Bueno esta historia es más o menos de un accidente que si siguen leyendo lo verán en el capítulo dos (upps... les adelante algo), la cosa es que me gusta desorientar a la gente y aquí es donde empiezo a enredar un poquito la historia, aún no sé que final le daré ni todo lo que pasara por aquí, eso lo sabré poco a poco según mi ánimo a la hora de escribir... si estoy de malas haré sufrir a los personajes, si me siento bien haré cosas buenas... todo depende como me traté la vida XD

Bueno leean y espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios...

**Remembering**

Capítulo 1: Time to say good bye

Hoy era el día, por semanas había rezado para que este día nunca viniese pero quien soy yo para detener el tiempo? Había tratado de pasar con el todo el tiempo posible, había tratado de hacerlo sentir bien y de no hacerlo pasar malos rato, no quería que se pusiera triste. Por momentos yo también había querido llorar pero nunca lo hice en especial para no hacerlo sentir mal. El no lo sabía pero toda la última noche había llorado a su lado. Sabía que cosas buenas le esperaban si se iba con papá pero si se iba yo me quedaría solo, necesitaba de su compañía.

Hoy en la mañana nos levantamos como siempre para ir al colegio. Como eran ya sus últimos días en Shibuya Kouji había logrado quedarse con nosotros la última semana. Mamá también estaba triste, ella si lloraba cada vez que lo veía, esto lo ponía muy mal, a veces tenía la impresión que quería llorar pero para no poner peor a mamá tampoco lo hacía.

Hoy en el colegio Kouji no dijo nada a nadie, es más nadie sabía que se iría de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente, solo unos cuantos, nuestros amigos. A Takuya no le gustaba la idea de que Kouji se fuera sin avisar a nadie así que no tuvo mejor idea que soltar la noticia a cuantos pudo. Cuando Kouji no se distrajo Takuya me paso un papel.

_Kouichi:_

_Hoy lleva a Kouji a mi casa, le he organizado una despedida en mi casa para las siete de la noche. No le digas nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Procura que no se de cuenta, me parece que ya se imagina algo así, lo que no sabe es que invite a todos! nn_

Takuya estaba loco, a Kouji no le iba a gustar mucho eso, me había dicho que no quería ninguna de esas cosas, él quería irse sin avisar a nadie. Pero yo no creía que era por que le daba pena irse, lo había cuidado de este tipo de cosas durante todo este tiempo, desde que me entere que se iba.

"En que piensas Niicha?"

"Yo? No, en nada... esta bien... Es nuestra última clase de matemáticas juntos. A partir de la próxima semana haré los ejercicios solo" - se rió un poco pero después sus ojos prefirieron mirar al piso y luego a la ventana.

Me deje de comentarios por el resto del día después de eso. Cuando las clases terminaron lo acompañe a la dirección. Como se iba tenía que avisar al director que mandaran sus papeles al nuevo colegio ya que papá estaba en una lucha contra el tiempo por ver las cosas de la mudanza y los preparativos para la nueva casa. Su mamá también estaba demasiado ocupada como para encargase de eso por eso él mismo se había ofrecido. Yo lo espere afuera mientras el hablaba, luego de quince minutos salió de la oficina despidiéndose de todos.

De camino a casa íbamos callados, yo no quería decirle nada, me daba demasiada pena hacerlo pero él parecía querer hablar aunque no se animaba aún. Antes de ir a casa quise darle un paseo así que me lo lleve por el parque sin decirle nada. El caminaba cada vez más despacio hasta que se quedo detrás de mí. Cuando voltee a verlo tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Que lo habría puesto triste? Me puse a pensar en eso hasta que recordé que este parque le podía traer recuerdos. En este parque él había visto por primera vez a mamá. Que idiota había sido al llevarlo a casa por este parque.

No fui a consolarlo por que me daba miedo hacerlo llorar más así que me hice de la vista gorda. Al fin cuando llegamos a casa sus lágrimas se habían secado pero sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados.

"Kouji... por que mejor no te vas a bañar? Takuya me pidió que fuéramos a su casa para comer torta. Todavía es a las siete así que tienes tiempo de descansar" - me movió la cabeza y se fue al baño. Por el tiempo que demoró parecía que quería ahogarse. Yo por otra parte use el baño de mamá para no tomar mucho tiempo.

Salimos de la casa a tiempo justo para llegar a la de Takuya. Me daba la impresión por momentos que Kouji caminaba más lento de lo usual, como si con eso pudiera detener la rapidez del tiempo, eso no le funcionaría, ya lo había intentado yo y no me había funcionado. Cuando estuvimos a media cuadra de llegar se detuvo.

"Pasa algo Kouji?" - me negó con la cabeza y seguimos caminando. Yo toque la puerta y un sonriente Takuya la abrió. Entramos los dos y de pronto...

"Sorpresa!" - parecía que todo el salón había ido a la casa de Takuya. Yo estaba más sorprendido que el mismo Kouji, no podía creer que toda la gente entrara en la sala de la casa de Takuya. Kouji por otra parte no decía nada. Sentí que me jalaba delante de él, como si me usara de escudo, luego me empujo hacia adentro de la casa hasta que llegamos al cuarto de Takuya.

"Debiste saludar a toda esa gente"

"Tu sabías de esto?"

"La verdad recién me enteré hoy en la mañana. Yo sabía que la reunión sería solo de nosotros pero Takuya invitó a todo el mundo" - me atreví a mirar a mi hermano, las lágrimas se le caían de los ojos sin que el pusiera resistencia. Me daba pena verlo llorar. -"Si quieres nos vamos, aún podemos escapar por la puerta trasera"

"No, quedémonos un rato y después nos vamos. Quiero descansar en casa"

"Esta bien, yo le diré a Takuya" - salí del cuarto para que se tranquilizara solo. Busqué a Takuya y le dije que Kouji saldría temprano y tenía que descansar, en ese sentido no hubieron problemas, él mismo se encargo de decírselo a todos, aumentando algunas cosas más para que la gente le creyera. Antes de regresar a casa Kouji se despidió de Jumpei, Tomoki, Izumi y Takuya.

"Esta bien Kouji, no te pongas triste, es solo un hasta pronto no?" - Izumi trataba de darle algo de ánimos que yo no había podido darle pero aún así sin éxito.

Cuando llegamos a casa cenamos con mamá, todos tratábamos de no llorar. No sabíamos como comer si rápido para que este momento acabara o despacio para que no llegara el día siguiente. Mamá no aguanto más y para no ser la primera en llorar dejo su comida y se fue a su cuarto. Nos quedamos los dos solos sentados frente a frente. Kouji se paró de la mesa para irse a dormir, yo también lo seguí.

En el cuarto me quede echado en mi cama mirando el techo tratando de dormir hasta que sentía que Kouji se metía a mi cama. Voltee a verlo y lo vi llorando. No quería decirle nada para no meter la pata pero mi propósito había sido no hacerlo llorar, ahora sin embargo estaba llorando.

"No me quiero ir niichan, me quiero quedar contigo y mamá!" - lo abracé para que llorara en mi pecho.

"No es tarde todavía... quédate. Tu sabes que te puedes quedar con nosotros. Papá vendría a visitarte, él te lo dijo recuerdas?"

"Si pero... no es justo que me quede con ustedes, él me crió, yo debo estar con él, no lo puedo dejar solo, además ella... ella no puede tener hijos, se pondrían tristes todos. Yo no me puedo quedar, tengo que irme" - Yo no sabía que ella no podía tener hijos propios, con razón nos tenía tanto cariño a los dos.

"Hagamos una cosa entonces. Nuestras ciudades tampoco están tan lejos. Yo te iré a visitar por lo menos dos veces al mes, tu también puedes venir a la casa. Así no estaremos tanto tiempo lejos. Nos veremos seguido... que te parece?" - Kouji seguía llorando pero me dio un signo de aceptación con su cabeza. Esa noche dormimos juntos en mi cama, en verdad no dormimos, nos quedamos despiertos, abrazados, tratando de no pensar que el día siguiente ya había llegado...

Mamá nos fue a levantar temprano a mi cuarto. No batalló mucho para despertarnos por que ya estábamos listos. Los dos teníamos un aspecto horrible por que no habíamos dormido nada y por que nuestros ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Mientras tomábamos el desayuno papá llego a recoger a Kouji. Mamá se despidió de él recordándole que viniera a visitarnos seguido. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que otra vez se puso a llorar. Me despedí de mi hermano una vez más y lo acompañe a entrar al carro. Nos dimos la mano por última vez y se fue.

Con mamá nos quedamos en la puerta de la casa esperando que el carro desapareciera en la calle... no se por que pero me dolía el pecho, sentía como que algo malo podía pasar en este corto tiempo... lo único que deseaba era volver a ver a mi hermano a lo mucho en quince días...

TBC

Hahahhaha... Si, una nueva historia al aire. Me he desaparecido por unos quince días más o menos, aún no lo puedo creer que me aleje de la web por tanto tiempo. Bueno aquí tengo unas cuantas historias en pañales que espero desarrollar poco a poco. De la cantidad de reviews que reciba depende cual actualizare primero XD aunque facil me termino desesperando y posteo rápido nn


	2. He is lost inside

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo… los comentarios son bien recibidos… así sean destructivos, así que deprimanme con confianza XD

Remembering

Capítulo 2: He is lost inside

No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana. Quería partirme en dos. Quería ir con mis papas pero también quería quedarme en Shibuya por que aquí estaba todo lo que quería y conocía. En la otra ciudad no sabía que iba a encontrar. Papá de dijo que me sentara derecho por que sino me podría dar dolor de espalda además la policía nos podía multar por mi irresponsabilidad. Con el carro pasamos por muchos lugares, el parque donde conocí a mamá, la estación del tren donde conocí a Takuya, Izumi, Jumpei y Tomoki, el hospital donde vi a mi hermano, el colegio donde había asistido siempre a clases y me sentía cómodo en él.

Si seguía pensando todas esas cosas me pondría más triste de lo que ya estaba, no quería llorar en frente de mi papá, mis ojos ya estaban demasiado hinchados. De un momento a otro me moría de sueño, era normal ya que me había pasado toda la noche despierto con Kouichi, a decir verdad no había dormido debidamente en las últimas semanas deseando que no llegara este día. La luz me entraba por la ventana de los asientos de a tras y no me dejaba dormir, tuve que cambiarme de asiento y recostar mi cabeza contra la puerta. El viaje era sumamente incómodo, especialmente por que llevaba conmigo algunas de mis cosas que no habían entrado en el camión como mi guitarra eléctrica, dos cajas con libros, mi maleta de colegio y otra maleta con mis juegos de video aparte de una casaca por si me hacía frío más adelante pero eso no era todo lo que había en el carro. Muy aparte de mis cosas teníamos la cristalería fina de mi mamá, no había querido mandarla en el camión por temor a que le pudiera pasar algo. Los libros de mi papá nos dejaban casi sin espacio si queríamos descansar.

Hacía tiempo no nos mudábamos, ya le había perdido la costumbre a eso y ahora se me hacía más pesado que antes. No recordaba que tuviéramos tantas cosas, creo que a mis papas se les había pasado un poco la mano con las compras últimamente. Habremos recorrido la carretera más o menos cuatro horas que fue el tiempo necesario para que papá sintiera hambre y buscara un lugar para comer. Yo no quería comer, solo quería dormir debidamente, quería cerrar mis ojos por más de diez minutos. Bajamos a comer a un restaurante que tenía cuartos para dormir, le pedí a mi papá por favor que nos quedáramos un día por lo menos para descansar pero no podíamos perder tiempo, teníamos que llegar para recibir al camión de la mudanza en la otra ciudad. Lo único que conseguí fue quedarnos un par de horas para dormir algo en una cama algo dura pero por lo menos más cómoda que el sillón apretujado del carro.

Una vez más subimos al carro, yo seguía cansado, tenía más ojeras que un mapache y el dormir solo había hecho que mi cuerpo quisiera descansar más. Durante el viaje me vino un sentimiento de angustia, no sabía de que podría ser… me habría olvidado de algo en la antigua casa… me había olvidado de despedirme de alguien importante? Traté de retomar mi sueño cerrando mis ojos por enésima vez, me dolía el estómago, sentía ganas de arrojar. Papá paro el carro pero según él eso era imposible por que no había comido nada desde la mañana, mi comida debía estar digerida para estas horas. Tenía razón, lo único que arrojé fue bilis… me sentía mal.

Papá seguía conduciendo preguntándome a cada rato si me sentía mejor. Tenía las manos sudorosas, mi frente estaba fría al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, me sentía hiperventilado. Después sentía como si no hubiera aire en el carro a pesar que afuera hacía frío. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, mamá me vio.

"parece que tienes fiebre" – ella trato de bajarme la fiebre con lo que tenía a la mano que no era mucho la verdad, lo único frío que había eran sus cristales así que cada cierto tiempo me ponía uno en la frente. La verdad había encontrado un mal tiempo para enfermarme.

Papá quería entrar a algún pueblo a buscar algún tipo de pastilla para mí pero no encontraba ninguna salida en la carretera, para rematar la situación había comenzado a llover, parecía que estuviéramos en medio de un diluvio. Me picaban los ojos, me los froté solo un instante para aliviarlos pero algo me decía que había algo malo. Algo me decía que debíamos habernos quedado en el restaurante a pasar la noche.

"Papá, puedes parar el carro un momento? Creo que quiero arrojar otra vez" – mi papá me miro por el espejo retrovisor para evaluar mi estado, luego se empezó a hacer un lado de la carretera pero no paraba, tampoco diminuía la velocidad. No me aguante más y a tiempo logré abrir la ventana para sacar mi cabeza. – "Gracias de todas formas" – solo lo dije para fastidiarlo un rato, creo que comenzaba a calmarme un poco.

"Salta del carro, tu también Tomoko" – al parecer no le había agradado mi comentario pero aún así Tomoko no había dicho nada de malo para querer bajarla del carro y mucho menos a saltar del carro en pleno movimiento.

"Estas loco? Como le pides eso a tu hijo?"

"Salten! No puedo frenar el carro, creo que se me vaciaron los frenos. Aún puedo manejarlo para que no se choque pero más adelante hay curvas, este carro se estrellara más adelante!" – me asuste por lo que decía papá. Si esto era un broma entonces era de muy mal gusto.

"Si salto no quiero saltar solo. Tu también salta del carro papá!"

"No puedo, alguien tiene que seguir conduciendo el carro para que los demás salten. Salten de una vez!"

"Pero… no saltaremos sin ti. Saltemos a la vez, todos juntos…" – el carro perdía cada vez más el control, la última frenada había sido casi catastrófica. Todas las cajas se me habían venido encima y no me las podía quitar.

"Ayudame… me chancan las cajas!" – Tomoko se volteo para ayudarme pero por la posición no podía hacer gran cosa. Tuve que serenarme lo más que pude para salir de la situación, aún seguíamos con el carro desbocado.

"Salten de una vez los dos!"

"No puedo! Mi cinturón de seguridad esta atorado!" – ahora Tomoko estaba en problemas. Traté de llegar hasta el cinturón de seguridad pero estaba enredado con su chompa y algunas lanas que llevaba. Intente hacer llegar mi cabeza para cortar la lana aunque sea con los dientes pero las benditas cajas no me dejaban pasar. Di una rápida mirada el cinturón de papá también estaba enredado con las lanas y habían pedazos de algunos cristales en su mano.

"Papá, tu cinturón también esta atorado…" – Me estiré lo más que pude intentando coger algún pedazo de cristal pero las frenadas cada vez más seguidas del carro alejaban esos pedazos más de mí.

"Salta de una vez Kouji!"

"No voy a saltar sin ustedes! No quiero saltar solo!" – mi papá se estaba poniendo histérico.

"Saltaremos contigo pero salta!"

"Como van a saltar si están atorados en los asientos!" – la pista estaba resbalosa, demasiado para mi gusto, afuera estaba todo mojado, por la ventana veía charcos gigantescos. Miraba a mi papá para intentar hacerlo recapacitar y encontrar alguna solución, ya no prestaba atención a los sonidos chirriantes que hacían las llantas tratando de frenar, tampoco escuchaba los intentos de Tomoko por salir del atoro, tampoco quería hacerle caso a los gritos que me daba mi papá insistiendo a que saltara… solo sentí una corriente de aire en mi espalda y un brazo que me empujaba afuera del carro. Caía del carro… la caja de los demás cristales caía conmigo… Era chistoso pensar ahora que mamá había querido traer con nosotros sus cristales para protegerlos del viaje… en el camión hubieran ido más seguros…

Caí, pero sentía que mi cabeza caía más al fondo, como a un vacío infinito. Sentía que mi cuerpo caía también conmigo, sentía algo húmedo… debía ser el agua, sentía que rodaba como si fuera una llanta… sentí un sonido fuerte como de una explosión más allá pero me parecía extraño no saber de que era, por que era, quienes estaban ahí? Como sabía que había gente? Esto era un sueño, una simple pesadilla que a cada momento se hacía más vívida… mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco… sentía como si no hubiese dormido en años… solo me preocupaba algo… pero no sabía que… no quería recordar nada…

TBC

Gracias a los que leyeron el primera capitulo y espero les guste este tambien. Estos capitulos son mas que todo introductorios para mi lo mejor viene despues...

gracias a Kawaiitsuki, lisa y Susuka por dejarme review del primer capitulo y a Chisse por apoyarme tanto. (denle las gracias a ella por que es la que me apura para postear... si fuera por mi lo ponia el lunes XD) .. muchas gracias >. 


	3. Where

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo de Remembering espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios al final… me gusta leer sus comentarios, me hacen feliz y logran el objetivo de apurarme y sacar tiempo de donde sea para escribirlos XD

Remembering

Capítulo 3: Where…

Desde que se fue mi hermano en la mañana me sentí mal… como si algo malo le fuera a pasar… recién me di cuenta de eso a último momento así que no tuve la oportunidad de decirle que se cuidara. Pero que de malo podría pasarle? Iba con papá y él manejaba muy bien, siempre seguía las reglas de tránsito y jamás había tenido una papeleta, él era un conductor modelo. Mi preocupación carecía de motivos así que lo mejor era tratar de relajarme, todo iba a estar bien, sin que me diera cuenta Kouji me llamaría mañana para contarme como era su habitación y como estaba el clima por allá, solo tenía que esperar al día siguiente.

"Mamá… me voy a descansar a mi cuarto. No dormí bien anoche. Si me necesitas ya sabes donde buscarme" – mamá se veía algo preocupada por mí, era natural que los dos estemos tristes pero eso se nos pasaría con el tiempo… todo era cuestión de tiempo.

"Esta bien hijo… té despierto para almorzar, esta bien?" – asentí y me fui a mi cuarto. Mis almohadas aún tenían su olor… de repente era mala idea descansar en mi cuarto pero de todas formas me sentía algo decaído y sin ganas de nada. Me eché en mi cama oliendo el aroma del champú de mi hermano. Mire a mi habitación y me di cuenta que se había olvidado liga para amarrarse el cabello y su cepillo de dientes. Agarré sus cosas instintivamente y las guarde en el primer cajón de mi velador. Me volví a recostar y trate de conciliar sueño, cerré mis ojos y trate de contar ovejas pero después de la número 215 me di cuenta que era inútil seguir con eso. Abracé mi almohada como si fuera mi hermano y me forcé a dormir, pensaba en como le estaría yendo en el viaje, de repente él si estaba aburrido de estar sentado, prácticamente viajarían todo el día. Empecé a imaginar varias cosas desde que regresaban hasta que me tocaba ir a visitarlo… hasta que llego mi mamá…

"Kouichi? Hijo? Estas despierto?"

"Si mamá… no sé por que pero no puedo dormir bien"

"No debes preocuparte, tu hermano estará bien. Ahora que me dices si salimos a comer al restaurante nuevo de la avenida? Te gustaría ir?" – la verdad que no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero sabía que mamá solo me quería subir el ánimo, no podía rechazarla.

"Esta bien mamá. Vamos!" – me levante y trate de cambiar mi ánimo, no tenía muchas ganas de comer pero mi cuerpo necesitaba energías. Me puse una casaca delgada encima y salimos caminando con dirección al restaurante nuevo. Lo habían inaugurado la semana pasada y había muchas ofertas y platillos que se veían exquisitos. Con Kouji a veces pasábamos por ahí para ver las mesas y veíamos las carretillas llenas de postres que nos hacían ojos, nos daba ganas de saltar hacia ellos y comérnoslos de un mordisco. Nunca llegue a entrar ahí con mi hermano, quizás cuando él venga a visitarme podríamos ir con los chicos a pasar un buen rato.

Entramos al lugar y había mucha gente. Nos hicieron esperar por una mesa pero valió la pena, además no demoraron mucho por que solo éramos dos. Mamá pidió una sopa de verduras y de segundo un pollo a la naranja para los dos. La comida estaba muy buena a pesar que no la llegue a saborear bien. Yo acabe primero, el postre ya no me entraba así que pedí que me lo envolvieran para llevar a casa. Los dos salimos algo subidos de ánimo del local, de camino a casa me encontré con los muchachos y me dijeron para salir a jugar pero yo les rechacé la invitación esta vez, no tenía tantos ánimos como para eso. Por otra parte mamá si quería que me quedara con ellos, seguía preocupada por mí. No me quedó otra más que aceptar así que me quede en el parque con Takuya y los otros.

"Sabemos que te sientes algo mal por lo de Kouji, por eso mismo queríamos estar contigo en estos momentos. Cómo te sientes amigo?" – Takuya era un chico con el que siempre se podía confiar en cosas de amistad. Solía meter la pata algunas veces pero no lo hacía de mala persona, la verdad que le agradecí mucho el gesto.

"No me siento mal es solo que… no se… siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar… no sé que pueda ser" – no los quise asustar pero esas palabras que me daban vueltas en la cabeza salieron sin permiso de mi boca.

"En serio? Tu crees que le pueda suceder algo malo a tu hermano?" – Izumi siempre se preocupaba más de la cuenta. En los últimos mese me había dado cuenta que nos quería mucho a los dos… no sabía si era por Kouji o era por mí o en verdad los dos le caíamos muy bien. Izumi era de ese tipo de amiga que todos deberían tener, esas amigas que te escuchan cuando tienes algún problema o te ayudan si esta en sus manos, de esas amigas que suelen captar pequeñas situaciones y transmitirlas a los que no se dan cuenta… en ese sentido me parecía que sería una muy buena pareja para Takuya.

"No, no creo…"

"Entonces por que esa cara? Deberías tratar de relajarte! Mañana Kouji te levantará con una llamada por teléfono y te dirá que eres un sonso por preocuparte de esa manera por él" – Otro buen amigo para subir el ánimo era Jumpei. Si Takuya decía cosas graciosas entonces Jumpei las hacía ver más chistosas. A él le encantaba hacer magia aunque siempre hacía los mismos trucos. Jumpei era especialista en entretener a las masas.

"Tienes razón, debería dejar de preocuparme tanto… es que… creo que ya me gusto ser el hermano mayor… no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él"

"Tienes razón! Lo mismo pasa conmigo y con mi hermano. EL siempre se preocupa por mí, a veces me enojo un poco con él por que me quita espacio pero en medio de todo se lo agradezco. Kouji también te lo debe de agradecer mucho, estoy seguro" – Tomoki era el más pequeño del grupo. Al principio siempre tenía problemas con su hermano pero poco a poco empezaron a llevarse mejor. Al ser le más pequeño de nosotros siempre teníamos la tendencia de protegerlo y cuidarlo, él era mi tercera preocupación después de mamá y Kouji.

"Si, deberías hacernos caso Kouichi. Que te parece si jugamos un poco, luego te acompañamos a tu casa. Que dices?" – Acepté la oferta de Takuya, tenían razón, Kouji estaría bien ahora, eran solo cosas mías, preocupaciones absurdas. Me quede con ellos en el parque hasta que me empecé a sentir peor que antes. Ya no era solo el presentimiento que algo estaba mal, ahora me dolía la cabeza y tenía náuseas. Me paré en medio del descampado del parque mientras los demás seguían jugando para tratar de calmarme.

"Te sientes bien Kouichi?" – Izumi fue la primera en darse cuenta. No me sentía nada bien pero me daba vergüenza decir eso.

"No es nada… me siento un poco cansado… mejor me voy a casa" – empecé a caminar hacia un lado del parque a buscar la salida para ir a casa. No caminé mucho tiempo solo por que poco después mis amigos me acompañaban a casa… tan mal me veía?

Llegamos a mi casa y mi mamá se preocupo al ver mi cara. Sabía que debía estar medio enfermo por que empecé a sudar frío. Mi mamá se precipitó hacia mí y sin decir mucho me tomo la temperatura… me mando a la cama en el acto así que obedecí. Los chicos fueron conmigo a hacerme compañía mientras Izumi se quedaba con mi mamá haciendo no sé que cosas, aproveche la situación para ponerme el pijama. Me moría de frío cosa bastante inusual por que de los dos yo era más inmune al frío, mire el reloj y eran como las siete de la noche… a estas horas Kouji ya debería estar llegando a la casa si es que no había llegado ya. Tenía ganas de arrojar mi almuerzo así que salí corriendo de mi cuarto empujando a Izumi que recién iba a entrar, no paré para recogerla del piso, no pare estar sentarme al frente del inodoro y botar mi alma en el. Me sentí algo mejor después pero repetí la operación por lo menos unas tres veces. Para la tercera vez ya no tenía nada que botar, mi estómago estaba más que vacío. Mi mamá pensaba que de repente era lo que habíamos comido eso más los sentimientos de la mañana habían removido mi estómago. Yo solo creía una cosa, yo me pondría mejor siempre y cuando escuchara la voz de mi hermano cuando me llamara para decirme que ya estaba en su nueva casa, era lo único que me quitaría lo que sentía.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentía peor, sentía que me moriría de frío a pesar de estar cubierto con frazadas y cobertores. Los chicos fueron regresando a sus casas poco a poco no sin antes desear mi recuperación. Me quede en mi cuarto con mamá a mi lado. Poco a poco como que me empezaba a sentir mejor aunque la angustia no se me quitaba. Sonó el teléfono… mi mamá fue a contestar pero poco después entro a mi cuarto con el teléfono en mano… ahora era ella la que se veía medio mal.

"Paso algo mamá?" – esa era la pregunta que había esperado en todo el día pero aún así jamás había querido escucharla, no me gustaban las desgracias, a nadie creo yo. Como un zombie camino hasta el televisor de mi cuarto y lo prendió dejándose caer frente a él. Las noticias de último minuto estaban siendo transmitidas en ese momento…

'_Estamos aquí en transmisión exclusiva desde el puente de la carretera número 36 camino a Aomori al norte del país donde ha ocurrido un terrible accidente. Al parecer a un carro se le vaciaron los frenos y se fue a estrellar debajo del puente de entrada a la ciudad. Al parecer los pasajeros murieron por el mismo impacto y no por el estallido. Aún no se nos informa de las identidades de los pasajeros pero al parecer era una pareja que estaba de mudanza. Regados por la carretera podemos ver…' _

Ni mi mamá ni yo podíamos seguir oyendo más de la noticia. No necesitaba que la reportera me dijera los nombres de los pasajeros por que los conocía muy bien, entre ellos iba mi hermano. No lo había notado antes pero las lágrimas se me chorreaban por los ojos, ya había dejado de sudar frío, ahora mi cuerpo entero temblaba por la noticia pero había algo que no me convencía… yo había podido sentir que algo malo ocurriría pero no me había sentido tan a morir… y si mi hermano seguía con vida?

Mi mamá por otra parte se estaba muriendo de dolor a los pies de mi cama. Me acerque a ella a tratar de consolarla pero a mi también se me hacía algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que ni yo mismo estaba seguro que todo estaría bien. Que le podía decir a mi mamá? Que ese no era el carro? Que se habían equivocado y se les olvido decir que los pasajeros estaban bien? Todo era verdad, todo excepto que mi hermano estaba muerto… eso si no lo sentía así.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que volvimos a recibir otra llamada, esta vez era la policía para informarnos de algo que ya nos habíamos enterado. Mi mamá fue la que hablo pero más era lo que lloraba que otra cosa, no era para menos, uno de sus hijos y su ex marido estaban en el carro. Por otra parte yo no podía escuchar nada de la conversación, me interesaba oír la conversación.

"Ya sacaron el cuerpo de tu papá y de Tomoko pero no encuentran el de tu hermano, ellos creen que se pudo haber desvanecido con el fuego de la explosión" – eso no podía ser posible, era inútil pensar eso? Pero de no ser así donde estaba mi hermano? – "Van a traer sus cuerpos hasta aquí para ser enterrados ya que somos la familia más cercana"

"Diles que busquen a Kouji! Yo sé que él esta bien! Que lo busquen!" – mi mamá me negaba con la cabeza como tratando que me resignara igual que todos. No me podía resignar, no lo haría! – "Mamá, si encontraron el cuerpo de mi papá y el de Tomoko que estaban más cerca del motor por que no pueden encontrar el de mi hermano si el estaba en los asientos de atrás? No lo encuentran por que él no esta muerto!"

"Kouichi, tanto tu como yo queremos creer eso pero no esta su cuerpo, se desvaneció, ya no esta! Todos se murieron!" – mi mamá lloraba como una histérica pero no estaba siendo razonable, no estaba pensando fríamente. Yo no podía creer que se resignara tan pronto. Me dio cólera y me paré hasta el teléfono y marqué a la policía. Les pedí que buscaran por toda la zona a mi hermano, les explique mis razones. Al parecer pocos sabían que mi hermano estaba en el carro, en las noticias solo aparecía como si en el carro solo hubiesen viajado mí papá y Tomoko, nadie mencionaba a mi hermano.

Después de mi llamada tocaron la puerta, los periodistas se habían enteradp de nosotros y mi versión del asunto. No me gustaba esa clase de atención tan descarada de desvivirse por una nota pero por otra parte podía hacer que ellos iniciaran la búsqueda de mi hermano. Mi mamá me dejo hacerlo, ella no quería ser entrevistada, yo tampoco pero primero era ver a mi hermano.

"Dices que tu hermano iba también en el carro?"

"Si. El debe haberse caído del carro, debe estar por ahí! Deben ir a buscarlo!"

"En estos momentos miembros de la patrulla de carreteras estan buscando a tu hermano pero no estan muy de acuerdo de que exista algún tipo de esperanza. Estas de acuerdo con eso?"

"Yo pienso que primero deberían buscar y después deberían opinar. La gente ya lo da por muerto cuando recién lo están empezando a buscar, así que tipo de esperanza le queda a mi hermano?"

"Entonces tu sigues pensando que tu hermano esta vivo?"

"Desde luego que sí. Yo sé que esta vivo, debe estar por alguna parte…" – mi mamá salió a meterme a la casa, al parecer quería que viese las noticias… entré corriendo y prendí la televisión. Una vez más las cámaras enfocaban la carretera a Aomori…

'_Queremos informarles a todos los televidentes que la búsqueda del menor Kouji Minamoto esta siendo suspendida por mal clima de la zona. La búsqueda se reanudara mañana a primera hora. El capitán de la brigada nos dice que no pueden revisar ciertas zonas por falta de luz y seguridad para los demás miembros del equipo de rescate. Todos queremos encontrar el cuerpo del niño pero en estas condiciones nos es imposible, solo esperemos que para cuando lo encuentren no sea demasiado tarde. Los mantendremos informados sobre cualquier otra novedad…"_

Pero que pasaba con el mundo? Esta bien que el mal tiempo impida buscar pero al parecer ellos lo tomaban como una excusa para no hacerlo. Tenía ganas de correr hasta allá y buscar a mi hermano yo mismo pero así lo hiciera demoraría mucho en llegar, ahí si ya no tendía sentido. Mamá me mando a dormir para descansar un poco, yo no quería hacerle caso, estaba con los nervios de punta. Mamá se estaba comenzando a quedar sin paciencia y sin dudarlo dos veces me dio una pastilla. Sabía que me quería calmar pero la pastilla hizo más que eso, no solo me calmaba, también me dormía, me hacía soñar… yo no quería soñar… yo solo quería volver a ver a mi hermano… aunque sea una vez más…

Soñaba que estaba echado, me sentía húmedo, me sentía adolorido… trataba de abrir mis ojos pero no me respondían. Traté de mover mis manos pero estas estaban algo entumecidas… sería el frío? Pero si yo estaba en mi cama… o no lo estaba? Traté de utilizar mis demás sentidos para ubicarme… no oía gran cosa pero sonaba más a un golpeteo en cierta forma rítmico pero muy rápido, constante… sonaba como a lluvia. Traté de respirar profundo, de repente podía captar un olor característicos… olía como… como… como sangre… pero también olía como a tierra o jardín, a pasto. Mi último sentido trato de captar algo… trataba de saborear algo pero mi lengua solo encontraba el sabor salado de la sangre… Traté de abrir mis ojos nuevamente… esta vez no parecían tan perezosos… se abrían lentamente y la verdad no me equivoqué. Estaba como en un parque esta vez, traté de pararme pero me dolían las piernas, no sabía donde estaba. Me arrastraba por que era lo único que podía hacer, los brazos tampoco me soportaban mucho… era dificultoso moverme en el fango… todo lodoso… todo estaba medio oscuro… mi pierna se deslizo y jaló el resto de mi cuerpo colina abajo… caía, rodaba cada vez más rápido hasta que un arbusto me detuvo… el arbusto me había salvado de caer a un río. Me sentía con sed… me incliné al agua para beber algo, tomar u sorbo, sentía mi garganta vacía… Metí mis manos al agua, estaba fría…mis manos se veían rojas de sangre… no sabía por que… mi brazo estaba rasguñado… pero por que?… acerqué mi cara al agua… tenía la necesidad de verme y por alguna extraña razón conocerme… esperé a que el agua reflejara mi ser… poco a poco se iba quedando tranquila y me mostraba mi cara… pero esa no era mi cara … era la cara de…

"KOUJI!" – Me desperté, había sido todo un sueño? Parecía real… parecía como si hubiese estado ahí… Mi mamá entró a mi cuarto corriendo.

"Kouichi? Que pasa? Tuviste un mal sueño? Ya paso hijo, ya paso…"

"No fue un mal sueño mamá… Kouji esta vivo… esta…" - traté de recordar pero por una extraña razón me estaba empezando a olvidar lo que había visto – "… esta en… cerca de un río… hacía frío" – era lo único que recordaba pero al parecer esta vez mamá me creía. Se levanto y busco el teléfono, yo aproveche a mirar el reloj… eran casi las cinco de la mañana.

"Señor se que es temprano pero por favor podrían buscar cerca de un río? Por ahí hay un río verdad? Busquen por ahí… tenemos un presentimiento" – me sentía bien de que mamá creyera en lo que decía pero ella estaba algo enfadada con la persona que la atendía por que no le hacían caso al parecer. – "No sabía que el río estaba tan lejos del accidente pero de todas formas podrían buscar por ahí?" – lejos del accidente? Traté de recordar algo más y por ahí se me vino la rodada por la colina… que tanto habría rodado? – "Gracias… cualquier cosa llámenme a mi casa, estaré aquí todo el día."

"Esta bien. Los rescatistas irán a buscarlo por el río hoy. Pero al parecer los desperté pero iniciaran la búsqueda a las seis de la mañana" – eso era dentro de un par de horas… 'espera Kouji… ya falta poco'

Dormí con mi mamá un poco más en mi cama. La luz comenzaba a entrar por mi ventana y encontró mi cara. Para ser un día de invierno hacía un sol bien potente… lo primero que hice fue prender la tele pero solo pasaban los programas matutinos de siempre, el domingo siempre era un día aburrido y la situación no lo hacía mejorar. Mamá también se levantó por el ruido de la televisión y los dos nos quedamos esperando algún tipo de noticias… pero nos quedamos esperando cerca de tres hora y nada… mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar otra vez de cansancio pero no podía permitirme dormir… tenía que permanecer despierto esperando cualquier noticia de mi hermano… me picaban los ojos así que los cerré tres segundos…

Después de tres segundos volví a abrirlos pero la luz ya no estaba donde la deje, ahora se había movilizado e iluminaba el otro lado de mi habitación. Miré mi reloj solo para cerciorarme y me di cuenta que mis tres segundo habían sido cuatro horas. Mamá entro a mi habitación con el almuerzo en una bandeja.

"Te quedaste dormido! No te preocupes, aún no hay noticias de tu hermano… supongo que ese río debe estar bien lejos" – trataba de subirme el ánimo a pesar que ella misma no estaba del todo convencida. Almorzamos mirando la tele una vez más, Takuya e Izumi vinieron a verme después de almuerzo, ellos también creían que Kouji estaba vivo, por lo menos no era el único. Pero la noticia que esperé durante todo el día no llego hasta las 6 de la noche cuando sonó el teléfono…

"Alo? Residencia Kimura" – mamá había contestado, escuchaba su voz en la sala… - "Entiendo… pero esta bien? Donde esta?" – Todos en mi cuarto estábamos más atentos que nunca tratando de oír lo que decía mi mamá… - "entonces… llega..?…. entendido… gracias… muchas gracias!" – mamá colgó el teléfono y vino hasta mi cuarto. – "Lo encontraron!"

"Como esta? Se encuentra bien?" – fue lo primero que le preguntamos a mi mamá. Ella nos miró con cara serena pero preocupada a la vez…

"Eso es lo que no saben a ciencia cierta. Lo encontraron inconsciente cerca al río, recién lo están llevando al hospital de allá para darle una primera evaluación, después lo mandaran para acá. "

"Entonces cuando lo podremos ver?"

"Mañana estará acá a las 2 de la tarde a más tardar. Si esta mal lo tendremos que ir a ver al hospital, si no es nada muy serio entonces lo traerán hasta aquí, en cualquiera de los dos casos me avisarán por teléfono más tarde" – ahora era solo cuestión de esperar… había esperado un día entero para saber de él, podría esperar un poco más de tiempo, total ahora sabía que estaba bien… no excelente pero por lo menos si en buenas manos.

Nos quedamos al tanto de las noticias a pesar que ya sabíamos que Kouji estaba con vida pero no volvieron a pasar más novedades. Ya para las 11 de la noche los chicos habían regresado a sus casas y nosotros dos volvimos a recibir una llamada. Mi mamá volvió a contestar, era del hospital. Paré como se dice mis orejas para tratar de escuchar algo pero esta vez mi mamá no hablaba mucho, parecía que le estuviesen dando bastante información por que por las sombras que reflejaba en la pared estaba escribiendo algo. Me quede preocupado hasta que mamá colgó el teléfono, no vino a mi como las veces anteriores a decirme las buenas noticias lo que me hacía sospechar que no eran tan buenas como esperaba escuchar.

"Mamá? Que paso? Que te dijeron?" – mamá se demoró un poco en entrar a mi cuarto, como si lo estuviese considerando. – "mamá? Dime de una vez… que paso?"

"Tu hermano esta bastante golpeado, al parecer esta bien pero todavía esta inconsciente aunque por el frío esta medio resfriado. Mañana lo llevaran al hospital de Shibuya, salieron de allá hace dos horas en carro, aca estarán como a las 12 del medio día"

"No veo el por que de la preocupación en tu cara… hay algo que no me estes diciendo mamá?" – tenía la idea que había algo más pero no sabía si era cierto.

"Bueno… al parecer tu hermano esta un poco desorientado. Mientras le hacía unas pruebas reaccionó algo pero no sabía ni como se llamaba. El doctor dice que puede ser por el golpe pero es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerde."

"Bueno eso quiere decir que cuando regresa ya sabrá las cosas?"

"Eso espero hijo, por ahora él no sabe nada de tu papá ni de Tomoko así que nosotros tendremos que contárselo. Espero me apoyes en eso."

"Por supuesto mamá!"

"Otra cosa más… puedes llamar a uno de tus amigos? La mudanza con las cosas de tu papá y tu hermano vienen mañana a medio día, necesito que alguien este aquí en casa para recibirlas y como nosotros vamos a estar en el hospital… necesitamos a alguien de confianza"

"Entiendo… llamaré mañana antes de salir a Takuya para que me ayude en esto. Después nos dará el alcance en el hospital, estoy seguro que querrá ir a verlo" – mi mamá aceptó y nos fuimos a dormir, el día de mañana prometía ser largo. Lo único que no me gustaba era el hecho que Kouji aún no supiera nada, se me haría difícil contarle las malas noticias… tampoco tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y llame a Takuya. Sabía que me había olvidado un pequeño detalle, este día era lunes y todos irían al colegio. Pero felizmente Takuya me ofreció una solución, mandaría a su mamá para que recibiera las cosas de Papá y él y los chicos irían más tarde al hospital a ver a Kouji, también le contaría a la profesora por que iba a faltar. Después de agradecerle el favor le comenté a mamá que faltaría al colegio, al parecer ella también lo había olvidado.

Con mamá estuvimos desocupando un poco el departamento para que entraran algunas cosas. Mamá le pidió al conserje que nos diera un depósito para poner las cosas grandes, más adelante veríamos que haríamos con eso. Esperamos a que llegara la mamá de Takuya y le dimos las instrucciones, la señora captó muy rápido y nos dijo que nos fuéramos de una vez a recibir a mi hermano.

Llegamos al hospital media hora antes de la hora acordada y para ese entonces ya habían llegado los cuerpos de Tomoko y papá. Mamá fue a verlos, yo no me atreví. Cuando mamá regresó me dijo que no había problema, que los funerales serían dentro de dos días, la familia de Tomoko también vería eso. Me senté a esperar en recepción junto con mamá, el olor a hospital me mareaba y me hacía querer salir de ahí corriendo pero aguante. El carro de Kouji se demoró en llegar, al parecer habían habido problemas en el camino, eso según la recepcionista. Que problema podría haber ocurrido?

La ambulancia llegó con casi una hora de retraso. Kouji entró en camilla, estaba durmiendo profundamente, yo seguí la camilla mientras mi mamá intervenía al médico para preguntar más cosas. A principio no me dejaron entrar a la habitación, tuve que decirles que era el gemelo para que me dejaran pasar, no sin antes que ellos mismos corroborasen poniéndonos juntos para ver si no mentía. Kouji se veía tranquilo, lo destapé para ver en que estado estaba. Sus manos estaban vendadas hasta el codo, su pierna estaba enyesada y la otra vendada hasta la rodilla. Su rostro también tenía algunos cortes y los moretones eran bastante visibles. Fuera de eso no parecía tan mal pero como se había salvado? Que había pasado al carro para que ocurriera tal accidente? En la tele aún decían que no habían causas aparentes del accidente y probablemente hubiese sido la lluvia pero… papá en lluvia conducía muy lento, no creía esa hipótesis.

Mamá entro poco después al cuarto. Se puso a mi lado a esperar a que despierte.

"Que paso? Por que se demoro el carro?"

"A, eso… tu hermano tuvo un pequeño ataque de nervios. Al parecer lo subieron al carro estando inconsciente y se despertó a medio camino… creo que no vamos a poder regresar a casa en carro" – ese era un problema que podríamos resolver más adelante pero ahora había algo que quería saber…

"Pero esta bien… no?"

"Ya te dije, aún esta un poco desorientado, esta medio afiebrado ahora, no se que tanto pero eso lo veremos cuando se levanté" – ya no podía esperar a que se levantara de una vez. tenía tantas cosas que contarle, entre buenas y malas. Teníamos tanto por hacer… de ahora en adelante nada nos volvería a separar, viviríamos los dos con mamá, estaríamos algo ajustados al principio pero todo estaría bien… todo estaría bien.

TBC…

Que tal? Bueno este capítulo lo escribí en una par de horas, entre que me inspiraba y jugaba un rato solitario hice este capítulo. La verdad me muero de sueño y casi no lo terminaba hoy, ya lo iba a dejar para mañana entonces lo hubiera publicado otro día y ustedes se hubiesen enojado conmigo.

Bueno esta vez quiero dar gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en los dos primeros capítulos:  
kawaiitsuki: me alegra que te guste esta historia... otra cosa... no me ha llegado aun tu mail :S

Lisa: me alegra que te haya gustado y espero sigamos en sintonia XD

Susuka: no te preocupes, me encanta recibir comentarios de todos... y cuantos mas sean mejor XD en verda soy feliz!

espero este capítulo también les guste. Esta casi el doble que el primer capítulo lo que les hace suponer que el cuarto capítulo vendrá casi tan gordito como este XD

Bueno eso es todo por ahora y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios nn


	4. Open my Mind

Bueno despues de un largo periodo (largo para mi) al fin regreso a la computadora a seguir con mis historias… espero les guste este capítulo y me dejen un comentario… me gusta leer los comentarios XD

**Remembering **

Capítulo 4: Open my mind

No se donde estoy ahora… lo único que sé con seguridad es que me duele todo. Tengo frío y lo que tengo puesto no me abriga nada. Mi ropa esta mojada y la lluvia me sigue mojando despiadadamente… Esta sería la segunda vez que haría el intento de abrir mis ojos, sentía los párpados pesados por algún extraño motivo pero no quería pensar mucho en eso. Mis ojos se abrieron pero no reconocí el lugar, es más no sabía ni que hacía ahí echado en ese jardín mojándome de esa manera. Hice lo que creí mejor y traté de ponerme de pie, pero resultó que mi pie estaba adolorido, demasiado como para soportar el peso de mi cuerpo. Mii garganta estaba seca, necesitaba agua con urgencia. Levanté mi cara al cielo para poder beber un poco de agua de lluvia, me arrastre por el lodo para buscar a alguien que me dijera que hacía ahí, busqué por ayuda pero no había nadie que me ayudará, me moriría de frío a este paso… pero de repente si me mantenía en movimiento mi cuerpo mantendría algo de calor… seguí arrastrándome sin rumbo ya que no sabía para donde estaba, la oscuridad limitaba mucho mi sendero. Sentía que continuamente tropezaba con rocas y objetos puntiagudos que me hacían doler pero aún así seguí hasta que una de mis piernas resbaló en el fango que me jaló hacia abajo…

Caí resbalándome por una ladera, no sabía por cuanto tiempo seguiría cayendo hasta que un arbusto puso punto final a mi recorrido y lo hizo justo a tiempo por que un poco más y hubiese caído al río. Traté de integrarme de nuevo, esta vez me acerque a la orilla a reflejarme en el agua, quería ver mi cara, quería recordar mi rostro, no recordaba que aspecto tenía, no sabía quien era. Apoyándome con mis manos me asome al río pero las gotas de lluvia no me dejaban verme bien, mi identidad era más que un misterio para mi aunque en mi desconcierto me pareció ver un rostro… habría sido mi imaginación? Bueno de eso me ocuparía después por ahora prefería dedicarme a buscar un lugar seco por que el frío de la lluvia estaba calando mis huesos y el viento más era lo que detenía mi paso que otra cosa. No podía caminar, eso era un hecho pero gateando no lo había hecho tan mal, por lo menos había avanzado algo pero ahora me urgía una pregunta… hacia que lado debía ir? A la izquierda o a la derecha? Ninguna opción me traía recuerdos… pero si ninguna me traía recuerdos entonces cualquier opción daba igual.

Me decidí por la izquierda… no sabía bien por que pero era hacía el lado en el que había caído mi cabeza y en estos casos era mejor confiar en el cerebro. Me arrastre como pude pero solo llegue hasta debajo de un árbol, mis manos ya no me querían hacer caso, de repente era mejor descansar un poco antes de continuar… Me quede sentado, mirando la lluvia caer, miraba mis manos tratando de ver cuando sería buen momento para emprender mi recorrido. Lo único que sabía era que debía haber pasado algo malo por el aspecto de mis manos y brazos… tenía moretones, raspones, heridas, cortes… los codos de mi casaca estaban destrozados como si me hubiera caído de cierta altura… bueno aparte de mi rodada cuesta abajo. Por otra parte que hora sería? Desde hace cuanto estaba expuesto a la intemperie? De donde venía? A donde iba? Iba solo? Por que estaba solo?… tenía ganas de correr y abrazar algo mullido, tenía ganas de llorar y no sabía por que, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no era exactamente por la irritación.

Decidí seguir mi camino, de repente podría encontrar a alguien que me ayudara…aunque la zona parecía desierta, más aún con esta lluvia que parecía que nuca iba a acabar. Avanzaba un trecho y descansaba otro tanto… de esa manera mis manos me lo agradecían, aunque el lodo estaba destrozando mi ropa pero eso ahora era lo de menos. En uno de mis descansos terminé debajo de un árbol de copa bastante tupida, el agua casi no colaba y el piso era lo más seco que había encontrado en todo mi recorrido. Preferí quedarme aquí hasta que terminará la lluvia, así cuando volviera a emprender mi camino todo estaría más seco. Miré a mi alrededor buscando hojas, las acomodé todas a modo de almohada y traté de descansar cerrando mis ojos pero no pude… necesitaba calor, mi ropa estaba mojada y hacer una fogata con maderas mojadas era totalmente imposible. Me froté con mis manos para darme algo de calor, los dedos se estaban empezando a entumecer y noté que mis dientes rechinaban sin parar… era mi parecer o la temperatura había descendido un poco? SI la temperatura descendía de esta manera probablemente debía estar amaneciendo… algo así como las cinco de la mañana de repente… a esta hora no iba a encontrar a nadie por que todos estaban durmiendo y nadie se querría levantar de su cama caliente para salir a un clima así… como deseaba estar en casa… como deseaba recordar donde estaba mi casa o por lo menos como era para imaginarme en ella…

Sin darme cuenta me empezaba a quedar dormido… mi cuerpo se relajaba… mis músculos se soltaban… me sentía flotando por las nubes… podía verme recorriendo un largo camino… sentía manos que trataban de levantarme y me llevaban por los cielos… sentía el aire mas fiero que nunca en la cara y el cielo sonaba como si se fuera a romper… una tormenta quizá… pero después deje de sentir eso… sentía como si estuviera en un lugar más cálido, ya no sentía tanto el frío ni el aire, ni la lluvia… al contrario todo parecía silencio… pero el olor… era un olor que me traía algo a la mente… algo deprimente… estaba en un hospital quizás… si olía a un centro de salud… me atreví a abrir mis ojos y ver todo ese ambiente blanco a mi alrededor… era desesperante. Una señora estaba sentada al frente mío esperando a que reaccionara…

"Al fin te despertaste! Como te encuentras?" – no sabía que responderle… ni siquiera sabía por que estaba ahí… sería por la caída?

"No sé… me duele todo"

"Es obvio que te duela todo… fue un accidente bastante serio. Tengo que llenar tu cartilla pero los que te trajeron aún no llegan por ti… te llamas?

"…" – no recordaba ni mi nombre… que vergüenza! – "No me acuerdo… a propósito… que accidente era ese? Yo estaba en un accidente?"

"Si… no te acuerdas? Bueno entonces tendré que esperar a que vengan a recogerte. Pero te sientes bien? Me refiero… no te sientes con dolor de cabeza, con la garganta irritada… nada?" – ahora que lo decía si tenía la garganta irritada, y la cabeza me dolía un poco…

"Si… todo eso pero también siento calor… creo que tengo fiebre" – la señora se acercó a mi y me puso un termómetro para tomarme la temperatura… se quedó a mi lado esperando para ver si tenía fiebre… era un silencio incomodo pero agradecía la compañía de un momento a otro.

"Humm… 39.8… creo que voy a llamar al doctor para tratar de bajarte la fiebre antes que vengan por ti. Quédate tranquilo que ahora regreso" – la señora me dejo solo una vez más. Alguien iba a venir a recogerme… debía ser mi familia… era lo más lógico sino quien más? Me quedé esperando hasta que un doctor joven entró a mi habitación acompañado de la señora.

"A ver… si mal no recuerdo tu debes ser Kouji… al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron…. Aquí tengo tus datos… Si Kouji Minamoto! Como te siente Kouji?"

"Perdido. Me duele la cabeza, me arde la garganta, me duele todo y no recuerdo ni mi cara. A que hora vienen mis papas por mi? Ya me quiero ir!" – el doctor parecía incomodo al igual que la señora que no sabía ahora a donde mirar.

"Bueno… tus papas no van a venir. Te van a llevar con tu mamá que vive en… Shibuya. No te puedo decir más por ahora, será mejor que te tomes esta pastilla y descanses" – me alcanzo una tableta grande que para pasármela tuvieron que partirla en dos, a la primera vez casi me atoré pero partida ya era más fácil. Me quedé solo una vez más en mi cuarto esperando a que vinieran por mi… así mismo me daba curiosidad por que me llevarían con mi mamá? Que tan lejos estaba Shibuya? Donde estaba y que hacía ahí? Por que estaba solo? El nudo en mi garganta se hacía más grande y me vino la tos, sentía que con cada tos se me salía un pedazo de mi garganta inflamada. Mi respiración también se hacía rápida pero si decía eso de repente no me dejarían viajar hasta donde mi mamá o me darían una pastilla más grande.

Cuando vinieron por mi fue como dos horas después. Me dieron una bata y me llevaron en camilla hasta el primer piso, yo podía caminar solo pero ellos insistieron. La señora que me había atendido antes me dio una chompa, me dijo que afuera hacía frío y que con esa bata solamente me pondría peor. Se lo agradecí por que me moría de frío en especial cuando me sacaron a la calle, las rueditas de la camilla se detuvieron frente a algo… sentí que mi camilla era suspendida y cuando la volvieron a poner al piso cerraron las puerta de lo que parecía… un carro…

"NO! Quiero bajarme!"

"Que te pasa niño? Tenemos que viajar hasta Shibuya? Donde querías ir? En barco?" – la respiración se me hacía más rápida, sentía que no había suficiente aire en el vehículo, se me cerraba el pecho… no podía respirar… Podía ver que el enfermero se estaba empezando a asustar y sin tiempo que perder me puso una mascarilla que me ayudo a respirar bastante bien.

"No Quiero ir en carro… por favor! Me quiero bajar!" – ni yo sabía por que no quería estar en el carro y por más que me explicaba que no había otro medio seguía necio a calmarme. – "QUIERO BAJARME!" – hacía demasiado escándalo por tan poca cosa pero no tenía ánimos de permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado en ese carro, sin aire, sin vista… solo podía ver árboles moviéndose a cierta velocidad. EL enfermero no tuvo más remedio que pincharme… me dolió, en especial por que a la hora que me metió la aguja me movía como un loco… no debí hacerlo pero de esa manera por lo menos pude dormir… casi todo el viaje… que delicioso era estar con los ojos cerrados… que rico era descansar.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos ya no sentía el movimiento del carro, tampoco una camilla desplazándose ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, estaba quieto pero el olor a hospital persistía en mi nariz… ya habría llegado a Shibuya? Traté de abrir mis ojos, había cierta luz que no me dejaba pero entre la luz y mis ojos se interpuso una sombra… era alguien… que poco a poco dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara. Era un niño de ojos azules y de cabello negro medio azulado, se veía preocupado por mí… sería algún pariente… mi hermano quizás? No sabía quien era pero se veía confiable… se veía… como… no recordaba pero me era familiar a algo… o a alguien?

"Como te encuentras… ototo?" – ototo? Yo era entonces su hermano menor… pero el no se veía tan mayor… cuantos años de diferencia nos llevaríamos? Tendríamos algo en común aparte de nuestra hermandad? Levante mi mano curiosamente y busqué su palma… el también hizo lo mismo… nuestras palmas coincidían, nuestras manos eran delgadas y largas. Mis dedos estaban con heridas mientras los suyos no tenían ninguna marca. Empecé a toser sin control, no tenía manera como parar… Noté que alguien más entró a mi cuarto pero no presté atención a la cara nueva.

"Llama al doctor Kouichi!" – era una mujer que se acercó a mi a tratar de calmarme dándome unos golpecitos en mi espalda. – "Estas bien Kouji? Hijo?" – hijo? Ella era mi mamá entonces… donde estaría papá? Traté de calmarme un poco a su lado y comencé a respirar nuevamente. La miré a los ojos, se parecía bastante a mi hermano solo que ella tenía el cabello más largo y amarrado en una cola.

"Me… me pica la garganta. Pero estoy bien… no te preocupes!" – traté de sonreírle a pesar que si me dolía el pecho y todo lo demás, no quería sonarle melodramático ni nada por el estilo, bastante preocupada debió estar cuando se enteró que estaba en un hospital. Mi hermano regresó con un médico, este era algo mayor a comparación del que me atendió en el otro lugar.

A ver señor Minamoto… examinémoslo a ver como esta." – el doctor me examinó con su estetoscopio, el metal estaba muy frío en mi espalda calentita. –" Intenté toser" – tosí con ganas pero el 'tut tut' me dijo que las cosas no estaban tan bien. EL doctor siguió analizándome hasta que terminó. – "Bueno gracias señor Minamoto… señora Kimura podemos hablar afuera?" – mi mamá salió del cuarto con el doctor dejándonos solos a mi hermano y a mí pero… había algo que no me cuadraba… por que yo me apellidaba Minamoto y ella Kimura? No deberíamos ser todos Minamoto?

"Como te llamas?" – fue lo primero que le pregunté a mi hermano. EL pareció un poco dolido por la pregunta pero en ningún momento quise hacerlo sentir mal pero… tenía la necesidad de saber su nombre ahora.

"No te acuerdas de mi? Ni un poquito?" – negué, el parecía resignado y me volvió a mirar – "Kouichi… Kimura Kouichi"

"Somos hermanos? O medios hermanos? No lo tomes a mal pero… no recuerdo nada, además tenemos apellidos diferentes entonces quiero saber por que"

"Si, te entiendo pero… es curioso explicarte esto… es un poco complicado… pero a la vez es sencillo… Ya! Somos hermanos de sangre, de papá y mamá… somos gemelos!" – Esto si era complicado… como podíamos ser hermanos de madre y padre, ser gemelos y tener apellidos diferentes?

"Gemelos? Eres mi gemelo?"

"Si… no me digas que ni siquiera recuerdas tu cara?" – le volví a negar la cabeza, suavemente por que me seguía doliendo todo. El se paró algo decepcionado y se acercó a la cartera de mamá buscando algo… sacó un espejo y me lo dio. Me miré en el y tenía razón… éramos completamente iguales! Los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, las cejas, la boca, la cara… en todo menos en el cabello que el mío si era largo como el de mamá y obviamente algunos arañones y golpes en la cara productos del accidente.

"Por que no recuerdo nada? Me siento un completo idiota!"

"No te preocupes… eso es por que todavía estas algo confundido por el accidente, cuando se te pasé recordarás todo! No te pongas mal!" – eso me recordaba algo…

"Que accidente es eso que todos hablan? Estuve en un accidente? Donde? Como? Cuando?" – mis preguntas rápidas e imperativas lo pusieron nervioso tanto que el labio inferior le empezó a temblar y me retrocedió, se alejo de la cama… habría pasado algo malo? Mi hermano salió de mi cuarto prácticamente corriendo, me dejó solo… yo no quería estar solo. Que habría pasado? Todo seguía confuso y hasta ahora nadie me daba una respuesta sincera. No esperé mucho hasta que mi hermano regresó de donde se había ido… tuve miedo de volver a preguntarle, tenía miedo que se fuera y me volviera a dejar solo.

"Perdon… no quise dejarte solo… es que… tuve miedo pero también se que debes estar muy confundido especialmente si no conoces nada ni a nadie ahora. Yo te contaré todo lo que sé aunque hay partes que no sé ni comprendo muy bien así que espero me perdones si no son ciertas…" – parecía buscar cuidadosamente sus palabras dentro de su cabeza, debía haber algún tipo de información difícil de revelar – "Veras el accidente que tuviste fue en un carro, tu ibas con papá y con Tomoko, Tomoko era la nueva esposa de papá pero no sé que problema hubo pero el carro se estrelló y… y bueno… tu estas aquí conmigo pero… ellos no sobrevivieron…" – con razón nadie me quería decir nada del accidente. Me daba pena lo que me contaba y sabía que debía llorar por las pérdidas pero… no podía, no recordaba ni siquiera sus caras como para saber como habían sido, el nudo de la garganta seguía creciendo… - "La razón por que tenemos apellidos diferentes es por que tu vivías con papá y yo con mamá, nosotros nos conocimos hace poco también por lo mismo que crecimos separados. Poco a poco te iré contando todo lo demás no te preocupes" – me sentía triste por el resumen tan comprimido de mi vida pero por ahora el se veía más triste, debía ser por la muerte de papá.

"Se que es una tontería decir esto pero… discúlpame por no llorar… no recuerdo a papá… como era él?" – me sonrió un poco.

"Hasta cierto punto es mejor que no lo recuerdes… tu lo querías mucho por lo mismo que vivías con él. Si te acordaras estoy seguro que estarías destrozado por dentro. Papá era una buena persona… era un aficionado a su trabajo y hace más o menos tres años se volvió a casar. A papá le gustaba estar contigo cuando tenía vacaciones, eso me lo contaste tú, me dijiste que una vez te llevo de pesca y los dos pescaron un resfriado. Papá te apoyaba en muchas cosas pero así como te apoyaba también te exigía" – Con lo que me contaba mi hermano sentía que si había sido una gran pérdida… ahora si tenía ganas de llorar a pesar que no hacía más que imaginarme las escenas con papá o al menos una representación gráfica de cómo me lo imaginaba. – "Te sientes bien?"

"No, no me siento tan bien ahora… puedo dormir?"

"Si, descansa, es lo mejor…" – mi hermano se paró para irse por la puerta – "Espera! No me dejes solo… no te puedes quedar conmigp?"

"Claro, como gustes!" – se acercó a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado – "No quieres abrazar una almohada? Tu siempre duermes abrazándome a mi o a una almohada"

"SI! Puedes conseguirme algo? O mejor… no quieres dormir un rato a mi lado? Por favor!" – me volvió a sonreír. Se saco los zapatos y se recostó a mi lado, lo abracé, su aroma se me hacía familiar, su calor también, acomodé y cerré mis ojos… me sentía muy bien…

Me vi tranquilo sentado en la parte de atrás de un carro… veía un par de rostros… me sonreían… me sentía bien por eso… el carro se veía algo fuera de control y la lluvia lo hacía más resbaloso… me vi caer del vehículo… en mi caída vi una luz que iluminaba todo en la noche y un ruido como una explosión…

"Noooooo!"

"Kouji… Despierta! Es solo un sueño…" – abrí mis ojos y mi hermano me tenía abrazado, me sentí tembloroso y mojado… - "Fue solo un mal sueño pero ya esta todo bien!"

"El carro de papá explotó… verdad?" – sus ojos me decían que sí, ese gesto me decía que estaba en lo correcto. Pronto sonó la puerta… y tres chicos y una chica entraron.

"Hola Kouji… como te encuentras?" - El chico de ojos chocolates me miraba como si me conociera… debía ser algún amigo mío o en común con mi hermano.

"Ay Takuya que tonto eres! Es obvio que no debe estar tan bien para estar aquí en el hospital!" – una chica rubia trataba de hacerle entrar en razón al chico de los ojos chocolates… al parecer todos éramos amigos.

"Nos alegra que estes bien Kouji, afuera nos dijeron que no te fastidiáramos si estabas dormido, que te dejáramos descansar" – el más pequeño de todos tenía ahora la palabra… tenía un sombrero bien grande, demasiado para su cabeza.

"Si, felizmente estabas despierto sino Takuya te iba a despertar…. Si o no Tomoki?" – el menor asintió al chico gordo que acababa de hablar.

"Eh… chicos creo que deberíamos hablar afuera primero… solo unas cositas…" - Kouichi trató de llevárselos afuera para decirles algo aunque no había necesidad.

"No te gastes Kouichi… lo que él les quiere decir es que no sé quienes son ustedes… no recuerdo nada"

"Puede que no recuerdes nada pero sigues tan directo como siempre Kouji… creo que eso nunca va a cambiar" – le quise contestar algo pero me vino la tos otra vez, los asusté a todos cuando vieron que no me pasaba. Kouichi trataba de calmarme mientras la rubia salía a buscar algún médico. No tardó en aparecerse el mismo de antes con mi mamá. Todos se hicieron a un lado.

"Ve señora… por eso el chico tiene que quedarse unos días más… esto parece un principio de enfermedad respiratoria… cualquier airecito y podría convertirse en una neumonía" – sentía que no podía respirar bien, sentía clarito como se me cerraba el pecho. Una enfermera entro con un balón de oxígeno y me pusieron una mascarilla tal y como lo habían hecho en la ambulancia que me trajo hasta Shibuya. Todos salieron, o al menos la mayoría. Solo se quedaron el doctor, la enfermera, mi mamá y mi hermano. Poco a poco me empecé a calmar, se me caían las lágrimas de tanto toser.

Cuando terminé me dejaron en paz un rato. Mamá se quedó a mi lado al igual que mi hermano. – "Kouichi por que no te vas a la cafetería a comer algo? No has almorzado."

"Tu tampoco mamá"

"Por que no se van los dos a almorzar… yo me puedo quedar un rato solo… no hay problema… no se preocupen" – mi mamá no me quería dejar solo – "Además estoy pensando en dormir un rato… me siento cansado"

"Estas seguro?"

"Si, vayan a comer. Yo me dormiré ahora mismo" – me recosté en mi almohada y cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir. Sentí como sus pasos abandonaban mi cuarto y se alejaban por el pasillo. Empecé a aprender todo lo que me había enterado ahora. Mi hermano Kouichi, mi gemelo, mi mamá, mi papá, Tomoko, Shibuya, accidente en carro, viaje, hospital, amigos, Takuya, Tomoki… los otros que no recordaba sus nombres… algunas cosas

Accidente de carro… eso era lo que daba más vueltas en mi cabeza… como había sido? Se me vino una imagen de mi sentado chancado por cajas… podía sentirles el peso claramente, podía oír las gotas de lluvia haciendo contacto con la capota del carro y el sonido del limpia parabrisas botando las gotas de lluvia para que papá viera la pista. Vi a papá por el espejo retrovisor, se veía preocupado, tanto su cinturón de seguridad como el de la señora que iba a su lado estaban atorados por ovillos de lana… papá me gritaba para que saltara… una mano me jalo hacia atrás… era la mano de Tomoko, ella me botó del carro… para salvarme me botó del carro pero yo no quería saltar… yo quería estar con ellos… yo quería morir con ellos, ella me salvo pero me dejaron solo en medio de la nada… solo bajo la lluvia…

"Hijo… despierta! Kouji… mi amor… despierta es solo un sueño…" – volví a abrir mis ojos, por un momento creí haber recordado todo pero al abrir mis ojos se fueron la mayoría de mis ideas.

"Tu no me dejarías en medio de la nada verdad? No me dejarás nunca verdad mamá?" – ella parecía desconcertada pero me dijo que sí, que no me dejaría solo – "No me botarías del carro verdad? Me dejarías estar contigo hasta el final?"

"Kouji, si es por salvarte haría lo que fuera posible. Recordaste el accidente verdad?" – dije que si con los ojos, ella se puso triste, noté que tenía lágrimas, tenía la sensación como si estuviera apunto de chocarme con algo.

"Recuerdo más o menos el accidente pero nada más… no recuerdo nada más"

"No te preocupes hijo, poco a poco recordarás todo. Cuando vayamos a la casa veremos las fotos para que tengas más ideas te parece?"

"Y si no recuerdo nada?"

"Lo recordarás todo. EL doctor dice que has tenido una experiencia traumática con lo del accidente y tu cerebro ha suprimido algunas memorias que poco a poco regresaran conforme superes esto. Tus memorias volverán con el tiempo" – no estaba seguro de querer recordar todo aunque se me hacía difícil vivir sin recuerdos. Los siguientes cinco días en el hospital traté de pasarlos lo más rápido posible. Me dio pena no haber podido asistir a los entierros ya que no me dejaron salir, la familia de Tomoko me vino a conocer al parecer por primera y única vez, todos estábamos dolidos por el accidente.

Cuando el día de salir llegó Kouichi me dio una ropas para ponerme, las mías se habían quedado en el otro hospital pero tampoco me iban a servir de mucho por que estaban rotas y sucias. Cuando me paré mis piernas se sentían como de gelatina, habían estado mucho tiempo ahí recostadas que se habían olvidado que tenían que volver a caminar algún día. Los golpes estaban casi desaparecidos al igual que las heridas en mi cara y cuerpo. Cuando me volví a ver al espejo me parecía más a mi hermano. Me medí con él y él era un poquito más que yo estaba un poco más delgado que él. Su ropa me quedaba algo holgada en especial de la cintura. El problema de mi salida del hospital era que sentía miedo subirme de nuevo a un carro. Trataba de repetirme en mi cabeza que no ocurriría ningún accidente y que mamá no me botaría el carro y que Kouichi tampoco haría nada por el estilo. Me subí al taxi con la condición que todos viajáramos en los asientos de atrás y yo al medio, cosa que si ocurría algún accidente ellos estaban más cerca de la puerta y tendrían que salir conmigo y no sin mí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa sentí otra cosa. Si bien no la recordaba completamente por lo menos tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí antes. EL departamento no era muy grande y no tenía muchas cosas aunque estaba implementado con lo necesario. La sala tenía para sentarse y unas mesitas donde estaba colocadas varias fotografías, la mayoría eran de Kouichi pero habían varias donde aparecía yo. La cocina tenía una mesa para comer a parte de la cocina en si. Dos baños uno para nosotros y otro para los invitados, tres dormitorios que eran uno para mamá, otro para Kouichi y otro para mí. Por un momento había pensado que yo dormía con mi hermano…

"El tercer cuarto será solo para ti ahora. Antes dormías con tu hermano por que solo pasabas un fin de semana acá pero como ahora la cosa es permanente y tu también tienes tus propias cosas… pense que sería mejor que cada uno tuviera su propio espacio. Esta bien?"

"Si pero… mis cosas?"

"SI, después del accidente las cosas de la mudanza regresaron pero como no había nadie que las recibiera las mande traer aquí para decir contigo que hacíamos con ellas. Como no entran en este departamento pequeño están almacenadas abajo en un cuarto extra. Después si quieres podemos ir a verlas pero tus cosas están en cajas en tu cuarto, están para que tu mismo las ordenes."

"Esta bien" – entré a mi cuarto… a mi nuevo cuarto. Todo estaba en cajas tal y como me lo había explicado mamá. Lo único que estaba bien puesto era mi cama que ya tenía las sábanas puestas. Abrir las cajas se me hacía raro, sentía como si estuviera hurgando en una vida que no era la mía, sentía como si esas cajas fueran de algún desconocido sin embargo eran mias. Estas cosas debía presentar algún tipo de recuerdo en mí… abrí la primera caja… habían libros de colegio y libros de lectura… al parecer me gustaba leer… tenía cuadernos de algunas materias, tenía buenas notas eso solo significaba que más me dedicaba a estudiar que a otras cosas, en otra caja tenía un albúm de fotografías, me puse a ver si algo me traía algo a la mente. Había un hombre sentado en un escritorio… ese debía ser papá, se veía más joven de lo que lo había imaginado, claro que la foto era antigua osea que debía ser de su juventud.

Había una foto más actual, era de una boda. La novia debía ser Tomoko, no era tan bonita como mamá pero se le veía feliz. Yo estaba al medio de los dos, no me veía muy a gusto en esa foto, sería por el terno que me obligaron a ponerme?… como sabía que me obligaron a ponerme el terno? Vi la foto de la torta… recordaba que había sido de chocolate a pesar que papá la pidió de vainilla… empezaba a tener algunos recuerdos… me pase toda una hora tratando de recordar algo con las fotos y recordaba pero cosas muy pequeñas como una vez que me pico una abeja, y cuando fui al colegio por primera vez pero no era nada grande, nada interesante. Al terminar de ver el album me dolía la cabeza, mamá me dijo que no debí forzar mi memoria, que poco a poco vendría sola y para evitar forzarme guardo los albums en el librero, me dijo que podría verlos después siempre y cuando me forzara mucho.

Ese día traté de organizar mi vida pasada en mi nuevo cuarto, a la noche tuve que dormir solo pero no pude. Me eché en mi cama y no hacía nada más que mirar el techo, no era un techo conocido, era distinto, era la primera vez que lo veía tan detenidamente. Traté de memorizarlo viendo diferentes figuras en sus imperfecciones, buscando algún distintivo que lo vuelva mío pero así me pasé bastante tiempo y no lograba dormir. Salí de mi cuarto a caminar un poco por la casa. Todo estaba oscuro, la cocina, la sala, el baño, el cuarto de mamá… si me veía me mandaría a dormir a mi cama… el cuarto de mi hermano, yo solía dormir con él… me escabullí en su cuarto… olía a él. Lo vi echado en su cama durmiendo como yo no podía hacerlo… verlo dormir me daba sueño… sin notarlo mis piernas se doblaron a su lado y mi cabeza se apoyo en su almohada… me acomodé en su colchón dándole la espalda y poniendo su brazo alrededor mío para darme calor… no comprendía por que no había hecho esto antes… aquí si podía dormir… con mi hermano todo era diferente… hasta el sueño lo conciliaba más rápido…

TBC

Se han dado cuenta que en mis fics siempre me enfoco mucho a la hora que duermen? Yo me acabo de dar cuenta de eso y analizándome… es así como suelo dormir yo más rápido . Aparte yo pienso que no hay nada más bonito que ver a alguien dormir así verlo de sueño XD, las personas siempre deberían ser así de tranquilas como cuando duermen… así dejarían de hacer tantas cosas malas…no hay nada más rico que dormir XD

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo… y me dejen algún review o comentario para saber sus opiniones de paso que me hacen feliz…. Me fascina leer reviews! Denme reviews para ser feliz! XD


	5. Not the Same

Dicen que los autores ya no podemos agradecer a nadie en nuestras historias? A alguien ya han castigado por eso? Bueno… yo no se como es eso muy bien pero para hacerlo rápido le doy las gracias a la gente que me apoya con reviews… ya encontraré una manera de agradecerles por eso! Por otra parte estoy entrando a vacaciones y eso significa que podré actualizar un poco más seguido… siempre y cuando cuente con su apoyo mediante los reviews!

**Remembering**

**Capítulo 5: Not the same**

Lo sentí echarse a mi costado y poner mi brazo alrededor suyo. Su respiración se hacía más lenta y pude sentir el momento exacto en el que se durmió. No había descansado tan bien en mucho tiempo. Sentía que podía estar tranquilo ahora ya que él estaba a mi lado, ya nunca más nos separaríamos.

Mi hermano había resistido muy bien a las noticias que le habíamos dado y poco a poco iba recordando cosas y lo que no recordaba se lo memorizaba. Yo ahora era el encargado de enseñarle todo a mi hermano, de mostrarle las cosas y los lugares que solíamos frecuentar al menos hasta que recordara por sí mismo. Sabía que esto no sería tan fácil como se veía pero no estaba solo, contaba con nuestros amigos y con mamá para reforzar ciertos puntos.

A la mañana siguiente de su llegada a la casa tratamos de organizarnos un poco. Kouji estaba loco por salir a la calle a caminar. Según él estaba cansado e estar encerrado en un cuarto y tenía razón. Mientras que se recuperaba del accidente y la enfermedad respiratoria se paso casi un mes internado. Un mes en el que no había ido a clases y no había podido abandonar esa cama excepto para ir al baño. Su cuerpo estaba blando como las migas del pan y su piel más blanca que nunca. Los moretones de ese día habían desaparecido por completo y las heridas también eran cosa del pasado. Mamá con el dolor de su corazón no tenía argumentos como para mantenernos a los dos encerrados en casa, para Kouji más que para mí.

Kouji se salió con la suya. Salimos de la casa temprano después de tomar el desayuno pero nuestra salida no tenía un rumbo fijo. Caminamos por donde nuestros pies nos llevaban pero yo preferí seguir a Kouji. Quería comprobar si era capaz de recordar algún camino conocido y si podía reconocer lugares. Sus pies caminaban sin darse cuenta y nos llevaron hasta la puerta del colegio.

-"Aquí estudiamos? Este es el colegio a donde iré la próxima semana?" – Kouji miraba el colegio con cierto deseo, algo raro para cualquier niño pero si tomamos en cuenta que él estuvo casi un mes sin hacer nada más que copiar tareas debía estar ansioso por hacer algo más. – "Me gustaba ir al colegio?"

-"Nunca te quejaste conmigo o con mamá así que supongo que si te gustaba ir a clases y estudiar como loco para sacarte buenas notas" – se quedo mirándome como esperando saber algo más de sí mismo – "Has probado hacer de cuenta como si recordaras todo?"

-"Y eso para que? Lo único que recuerdo son cosas que no tienen mucha importancia. No recuerdo lo que me gustaba ni lo que no. Mamá ahora me podría dar algo horrible y decirme que me gustaba y me lo comería con gusto así supiera a basura"

-"En ese sentido por que no intentas probar cosas a ver si te gustan. No creo que tus gustos hayan cambiado. Por ejemplo… si te preguntara… te gusta ir al hospital? Tu que me dirías?"

-"Que lo odio"

-"Ves? Tu siempre has odiado ir al hospital. Tampoco te gustaban los doctores, ni las paredes blancas por eso tu cuarto estaba pintado de…"

-"Azul. Mi cuarto era azul verdad?" – le sonreí. El se desesperaba mucho tratando de recordar y eso según mi mamá no era bueno por que eso lo ponía nervioso. No lo culpaba, yo también me pondría nervioso si no pudiera recordar nada

-"Ves que si puedes recordar? Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y las ideas vendrán por si solas" – Kouji cerro los ojos y comenzó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar. Sin abrir los ojos caminó un aproximado de diez pasos y luego señalo con su dedo hacia una dirección.

-"Mi casa era por allá?"

-"Si. Quieres ir a verla?" – no necesite oír su respuesta por que sabía que se moría por ir a verla. La casa de papá era una casa grande y todo siempre había estado muy ordenado adentro gracias a Tomoko y sus esfuerzos por tener la casa siempre limpia y ordenada. Seguimos caminando siguiendo los fragmentos de la memoria de Kouji hasta que sus pies se detuvieron en el lugar correcto. La casa seguía ahí solo que con un gran cartel de 'Se vende' en la puerta.

-"Estamos vendiendo la casa?"

-"Papá la puso a la venta apenas viajaron. Que yo sepa ya la compraron pero no la van a ocupar hasta dentro de dos semanas."

-"Quiero entrar!" – Kouji se acerco a la puerta principal. Se agacho antes de subir los peldaños y metió la mano por un hueco, debajo de un escalón. AL parecer Kouji se acordaba donde papá escondía la llave. Lo seguí hasta adentro de la casa que estaba vacía y con una regular cantidad de polvo producto del tiempo en el que había permanecido deshabitada. Yo había venido a esta casa varias veces, la mayoría para ver a mi hermano, otras tantas para el cumpleaños de papá o Tomoko, para hacer trabajos del colegio, para recoger a mi hermano para salir de paseo o cosas así pero en ninguna de esas veces me había sentido tan deprimido como ahora.

Me resultaba difícil creer que esta casa que alguna vez había sido tan alegre y concurrida este ahora tan vacía. Me pregunte en ese momento si yo me sentía así entonces como se sentiría mi hermano? Si bien el aún no recordaba todas las vivencias que había tenido en esta casa si sabía que habían sido buenas y que sus momentos a solas con papá y Tomoko habían sido muy buenos. Sus pasos lo llevaron a recorrer toda la casa incluyendo los armarios y el sótano de la casa. Se veía que se esforzaba por recordar algo; no sabía si ya lo había hecho o no pero ahora viéndolo bien talvez no había sido una buena idea venir hasta aquí.

-"Mejor nos vamos a casa, mamá nos espera para comer" – me di la vuelta para salir esperando a que él me siguiera.

-"Espera! Quiero quedarme un ratito más!" – Kouji seguía adentrándose en la casa tratando de buscar algo que hubiese dejado de casualidad.

-"Otro día regresamos, me parece que te estas esforzando demasiado por recordar y eso te puede hacer daño, te dolerá la cabeza más tarde" – me acerque a él para jalarlo hacía la puerta pero fue al revés por que él me jalaba hacía adentro. Estaba empecinado por quedarse más rato hasta que se dio por vencido y cayó de rodillas. El golpe hizo un ruido hueco – "Vamos Kouji, es mejor regresar a casa" – pero no fue así. Sus manos empezaron a golpear el piso y sus dedos querían desgarrar el piso hasta que consiguió levantar un pedazo de madera.

-"Yo me tropecé con esta madera varias veces… una vez se me metió una astilla en la rodilla… verdad?" – me miro esperando de mi algún tipo de afirmación. Yo la verdad no recordaba que él alguna vez me halla contado algo parecido pero algo de cierto tenía que tener por que varias veces le vi moretones en las rodillas producto de caídas que él constantemente se hacía. – "Tu crees que me hace mal tratar de recordad? Tu crees que es malo querer saber algo más de mi aparte de lo que ustedes me cuentan? Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que ustedes me dicen; a veces hago como que recuerdo algo e invento cosas para que mamá no llore por las noches, sé que ella quiere que recuerde y yo me muero por recordar pero no me sale nada! Estoy harto!"

-"Vas a recordar todo muy pronto, ya lo verás!"

-"Tu crees?"

-"Claro! Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y tu mente se abrirá sola y recordarás todo! Pero si te pones a forzar las cosas entonces aparte que te sentirás mal no lograrás nada" – no sabía si era verdad todo lo que había dicho pero con eso logre calmarlo y sacarlo de la casa. Imaginaba que debía ser horrible no recordar nada y debía ser frustrante que todos supieran de ti más que tu mismo. Por mi parte mi labor era darle ánimos a mi hermano pero yo en verdad creía que él si estaba recordando cosas solo que lo hacía de manera inconsciente sino… como había encontrado la llave de la puerta?

Llegamos a la casa justo cuando mamá ya había acabado de cocinar. Almorzamos tranquilos los tres sin ningún contratiempo. Durante la comida mamá propuso para revisar las cosas con Kouji refiriéndose como las cosas a los objetos de la mudanza pero mamá disfrazaba con palabras por que según ella sonaba feo decir las posesiones de papá. Pero el plan fue rechazado por el mismo Kouji que prefirió ir a descansar después de la comida. Mamá se quedo algo sorprendida por esa actitud por que Kouji era el más interesado en ver las cosas de papá. Le explique lo que había pasado en nuestro recorrido por la ciudad y ella comprendió que debíamos proceder con más calma.

Mi trabajo se estaba realizando con normalidad hasta ahora pero la última fase de mi trabajo incluía introducir a mi hermano otra vez a lo que había sido su vida y eso definitivamente era mostrarle las cosas en el colegio. No que el colegio fuera difícil, el problema era ponerlo al día más allá del simple hecho de que cumpliera con la tarea. El principal problema era hacerlo estudiar para que diera los exámenes, todos los exámenes sino corría el riesgo de repetir el año y si algún día Kouji llegase a recordar todo se volvería loco de saber que lo hicieron repetir el año por el accidente, acabaría con su ego de buen estudiante.

Tanto los profesores como los alumnos comprendieron que no debían tratar a Kouji como un bicho raro cuando lo vieran pero eso era algo un poco difícil de cumplir para ellos. Podían prometer que lo tratarían de manera normal pero llegado el momento siempre se les olvidaba y lo trataban como si fuera retrasado según las propias palabras de Kouji. Pero ese no era el único caso tampoco, otro grupo prefería no acercarse a él por temor a contagiarse la amnesia a pesar que se les dijo que no era algo contagioso. Ya fuera en el caso de sobreprotección o efecto radiación que producía a donde fuese Kouji estaba más que harto.

-"Como esperan que recuerde algo cuando me tratan como si fuera un leproso! No se pueden comportar de manera normal!"

-"No puedes esperar mucho de ellos Kouji. La mayoría del salón son medio brutos para comprender hasta las más simples explicaciones" – Izumi trataba de darle una explicación aunque no había una que se adaptara a tantos comportamientos.

-"Que no te importe mucho. Además tu no parabas mucho con ellos"

-"Eso ya me lo dijiste Takuya pero que les cuesta tratarme de manera normal? Es mucho pedir?"

-"Si quieres mi opinión deberías sacarle algo de provecho. Cada vez que vas a la tienda a comprar algo la señora del quiosco te atiende primero que al resto y si vas al baño sin pedir permiso lo puedes retribuir a la amnesia. Creo que te ahorras líos de esa manera" – El problema de amnesia de Kouji le traía privilegios como bien decía Jumpei pero el precio era ser tratado como un insecto radioactivo y eso no era agradable.

-"Puede que tengas razón pero si estuvieras en mis zapatos no te gustaría que te trataran así"

-"Si pero por lo menos no te hablan sabes? A nosotros nos atosigan preguntándonos si eres contagioso"

-"No soy contagioso! Esto esta peor que cuando me dio sarampión!" – todos nos quedamos mirándolo pero no dijimos nada para ver si le venían más ideas a la cabeza – "Me dio sarampión? En… tercer grado… segundo quizás?"

-"Tercero" – le aclaro Izumi

-"Alguien me vino a recoger… papá? Si fue papá… debió haber sido él por que me acuerdo de un par de zapatos de vestir… es verdad?"

-"Si fue papá… recuerdas algo más?" – le pregunte cruzando los dedos a ver si tenía algo más que decir

-"… No… no recuerdo nada más. Creo que se me fue"

-"Arriba ese ánimo! Pudiste recordar algo que no yo recordaba!"

-"Es por que ese día estabas enfermo en tu casa Takuya. No te acuerdas que tu lo contagiaste?" – Izumi le contesto a Takuya con algo de burla para alivianar la situación que se empezaba a poner tensa. El comentario logro aflojar la cara de Kouji así que resulto la intervención de ella. Por mi parte yo estaba contento que hubiese recordado algo más. Le faltaba mucho pero por lo menos había esperanza y eso le daba ánimos a Kouji.

Cuando llegábamos a la casa después de clases almorzábamos y nos poníamos a hacer las tareas y a estudiar lo más posible. A Kouji se le estaba empezando hacer un mundo con el montón de cosas que tenía que aprender, memorizar y recordar. Habían veces que lo veía sentado ya sea en la mesa o en su cama tratando de estudiar, se quedaba hasta muy tarde. Lo comenzaba a ver más tenso conforme se acercaba el día en que rendiría los exámenes que había dejado de dar por haber estado interno. Mamá le decía constantemente que se relajara por que se pondría mal pero Kouji no era mucho de hacerle caso ahora.

Comprendía que estaba bajo mucha presión pero a mi parecer el estaba tratando de dar más de lo que podía y hasta cierto punto se extralimitaba. No solo torturaba su alma estudiando todo el fin de semana, por las noches dormía escuchando una grabación que el mismo había hecho donde escuchaba por lo menos unas mil veces los temas de historia que vendrían en su primer examen. Como es lógico por las noches no dormía bien y yo era testigo de eso. A veces me levantaba para ir al baño en la madrugada y escuchaba a mi hermano balbucear fechas de independencias y guerras, de teoremas y significados de palabras. Esta noche estaba decidido a hablar con mamá acerca de esto para que le pidiera al director que no le tomaran los exámenes tan seguido hasta que escuche su sueño…

_-"Papá… estoy estudiando… se que hay muchas guerras pero no puedes saltar conmigo esta vez? No quiero saltar… tengo que dar muchos exámenes… no me puedo morir contigo en el carro por favor?... dos al cuadrado es…4, 3 al cuadrado es 9, 4 al cuadrado es… es… ya no quiero estudiar más… vamos a pintar algo, vamos a armar el rompecabezas en la sala… prometo no perder ninguna pieza pero… dile a Tomoko que no me bote del carro… quiero estar con ustedes… papá… no quiero dar exámenes…"_

Me acerque a mi hermano, estaba llorando y sus pies se movían como si estuviese caminando. Los exámenes lo estaban volviendo loco, a mi también pero yo no tenía tanta presión para darlos por que no había faltado mucho a clases pero él… traté de despertarlo moviéndolo un poco hasta que abrió sus ojos algo exhaltados.

-"Me quedé dormido! No he estudiado matemáticas! Cuanto es 4 al cuadrado?" – no aguanté más y sin reflexionar le pegue un golpe para que reaccionara.

-"Relájate un poco! Tu sabes la respuesta así que descansa"

-"Pero tengo que dar un examen en dos días y…"

-"Y tienes que descansar. Ya has estudiado bastante. Descansa un poco, desde cuando no hablamos?" – se calmo un poco y se puso a pensar – "mira… trata de descansar. Que te parece si hablamos un poco para que te relajes y te duermas de una vez sin tener que escuchar esas cintas enfermizas que te están volviendo como un zombi"

-"Esta bien. De que quieres que hablemos?"

-"Dime con que soñabas?" – se quedo pensando

-"No recuerdo… se me borro de la cabeza! Creo que soñaba con el examen de matemáticas que aún no he estudiado bien…"

-"Ok… mala pregunta. Te acuerdas como fue el accidente?" – se rasco la cabeza con mi pregunta y comenzó a buscar algún tipo de recuerdo en su cabeza.

-"No… solo sé que hacía frío y que llovía… por que?"

-"Por que me parece que si recuerdas cosas solo que están en alguna parte de tu cerebro chancadas por las matemáticas, por las guerras y todas esas cosas que te estas memorizando. Por que mejor no le pides a mamá que hable con el director para que te deje dar los exámenes distanciados unos de otro. Si te los toman seguidos vas a tener un gran desorden en tu cabeza"

-"Si, lo sé pero… ya estudie para la mayoría y de todas formas los tendré que dar. Prefiero darlos ahora y descansar después además yo mismo le di las fechas, si las cambio será como si le dijera que no he estudiado nada y…"

-"y papá preferiría que descansaras para que estés mejor y des bien tus exámenes. Papá te quería mucho y que te enfermes más ahora lo pondría triste. Papá siempre hacía lo mejor para ti y si eso significaba botarte del carro para que no murieras lo hacía" – mis últimas palabras lo dejaron helado

-"Tu… escuchaste algo de mi sueño? Dime que escuchaste! Recordé algo ahí verdad?" – si había algo que lo desesperaba más que una semana de exámenes era la posibilidad de recordar algo, lo que fuere.

-"Si escuché algunas cosas pero como te digo tu estudio enfermizo esta estropeando tu cerebro. No entendí mucho por que a cada rato decías cosas como 3 al cuadrado por ejemplo!" – el me miraba como esperando a que le dijera algo de su sueño. – "Esta bien! Lo único que entendí fue que hablabas con papá. Le decías cosas como que no querías seguir estudiando más y… y que fue Tomoko la que te boto del carro… ella salvo tu vida… al parecer…"

-"…" – sabía lo que cruzaba en ese momento por su cabeza – "tengo que recordar… por que no me puedo acordar nada cuando estoy despierto?" – si había algo peor que escucharlo martirizarse por lo sucedido era verlo pegarse con el reproductor de sonido en la cabeza… quizá hubiera sido mejor hacer como que no escuché nada. De todas formas le quite al aparato para que no se hiciera más daño.

-"Detente! Golpeando tu cabeza no recordaras nada. Tu cerebro no es como la televisión que se pueda arreglar a golpes, yo diría más bien que es una computadora sobrecalentada que se colgó y ahora no le da la gana de funcionar y lo mejor para esos casos es mejor no llenarla de información por que se malogrará por completo… eso claro viendo este asunto de manera metafórica. Lo que te digo es lo mismo que te dice mamá y el doctor… no te fuerces!" – no sabía si había logrado que me entendiera o por lo menos me hiciera caso. Esbozó una sonrisa y se tranquilizo un poco pero aún así seguía preocupado – "Y ahora que te pasa?"

-"Quiero recordar pero no me había dado cuenta que te estoy preocupada, a mamá también y yo no quiero eso. Quiero dejar de depender del resto, estoy cansado que estén pendiente de mí todo él tiempo. Por que tuvo que pasar todo esto?" – ni yo sabía por que tuvo que pasar esto pero por algo pasan las cosas.

-"Que te parece si te tranquilizas un poco y te duermes, olvídate de esos exámenes" – me miro con cara de pero. Podía decirme que se tranquilizaría pero eso como se dice era de la boca para afuera. Si quería que en verdad me hiciera caso tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar le quite la cinta grabada, la misma que escuchaba todas las noches y la tire por la ventana, directo a la calle.

-"Nooooo! Kouichi que haces?"

-"Le doy descanso a tu pobre cerebro. Ahora duérmete"

-"No! Te comprendo y se que eso es lo mejor para mí y todo lo que tu dices pero tengo que estudiar…" – lo mire y mire por la ventana. Cuando volví a mirarlo se estaba poniendo abrigo, saldría a la calle por su cinta.

-"Que terco eres! En fin, de nada sirve que salgas. El camión recolector de basura esta a solo un metro de pisar la cinta… así salgas volando jamás llegarías a tiempo, le cinta se va a estropear" – Kouji corrió a mi lado a ver por la ventana si era verdad lo que le decía pero cuando confirmo mis palabras cayó de rodillas mirando como su grabación quedaba reducida a pequeños pedazos – "Ahora si descansarás?"

-"Si no apruebo mi examen será tu culpa!"

-"Creo que puedo vivir con eso, lo que si no me podría perdonar es verte perder la razón y todo por llenarte la cabeza de cosas" – lo deje callado. Apago la luz de su lámpara y se acurrucó para dormir. Se había enojado conmigo pero yo sabía que era algo momentáneo, se le pasaría mañana a la hora de ir al colegio.

**TBC**


	6. Careless

Hahahaha… creían que no iba a continuar? La verdad es que me aleje un poco de esta zona por que no me sentía con suficiente inspiración pero quiero que quede claro que de todas maneras planeo terminar con mis historias. Lo único que si advierto es que me voy a tomar mi tiempo como siempre por que eso es algo que no tengo mucho. Muchas cosas han cambiado en mi ritmo de vida desde que deje este lugar. Igual espero que les guste el capítulo y mil disculpas por el retrazo.

Remembering

Capítulo 7 :

Lo que pensé que sería momentáneo en verdad no lo fue. Seguía enojado conmigo y ni siquiera me espero para ir juntos al colegio. Cuando baje a tomar el desayuno me di con la sorpresa que ya se había ido desde hacía un buen rato. Seguro iría caminado y leyendo a la vez, si seguía así lo iba a encontrar bajo las ruedas de cualquier carro.

Felizmente una vez más me equivoqué por que cuando llegue al colegio el ya estaba sentado en su carpeta y para variar seguía estudiando.

-"Tu no te cansas verdad?" – Pero él me torció la cara y siguió hundiendo su nariz en el libro – "Si no me quieres hablar es cosa tuya pero después cuando te encuentres en problemas no vengas a llorar a mi hombro" – eso era para hacerlo sentir mal. Estaba mal hacer eso pero era precisamente eso lo que él me estaba haciendo a mí.

-"Que pasa Kouichi?" – Mire a Takuya y luego mire a mi hermano – "Problemas con Kouji? Sigue metiéndose todo en la cabeza?"

-"No hace nada mas que eso"

-"Hay que comprender que quiera salir bien en sus cursos no?"

-"No me estas ayudando… El debería descansar y pedir una prorroga. El puede hacerlo y seguro que le dan la prorroga pero él es un obstinado!" – la última palabra la dije en un tono un poco más alto como para que el me escuchara y vaya que lo hizo.

Se paro, agarro sus cosas y sentó lejos de nosotros. Eso significaba que no lo dejábamos concentrar.

Los exámenes empezaron para Kouji cuando alguien vino a recogerlo del salón para llevarlo a un lugar más tranquilo donde se pudiera concentrar. Hoy le tocaba dar Historia y Geografía. Eso significaba que estaría ausente de clases como por dos horas. Cuando paso por mi lado no pude dejar de desearle buena suerte algo a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa.

Todas esas dos horas me las pase pensando en varias cosas. Una de ellas era como haría para hacer que Kouji entendiera que tenía que descansar. La segunda idea se me vino de pronto a la cabeza.

Que había en la cabeza de Kouji para que se portara de esa manera tan obsesiva? Estaba bien el afán de querer salir con buenas calificaciones y no perder el año por que eso significaría que ya no estudiaríamos juntos. Si lo veía de ese modo yo también estudiaría tanto o más que el propio Kouji pero sentía que había algo más ahí. Algo que no estaba analizando bien.

Sin darme cuenta las dos horas pasaron y Kouji regreso de dar sus exámenes. Se le veía feliz por que con eso se quitaba dos cursos de la cabeza.

-"Te fue bien?"

-"La verdad… no se. Creo que los di bien…" – aún seguía nervioso por que las manos le temblaban.

-"Te sientes bien?"

-"La verdad… no lo sé. Tengo ganas de llorar pero no puedo" – no le entendí. Quería llorar de nerviosismo, por que lo dio mal o por que lo dio bien?

-"Quieres que pida permiso para salir del salón?"

-"No… estoy bien. Me quiero quedar aquí… no me dejes solo" – seguía sin entender aunque lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que no lo iba a dejar solo.

Conforme la clase transcurría sentía que se empezaba a calmar aunque no sabía que tanto. Ya para cuando nos dieron permiso para cambiarnos por ropa deportiva para la siguiente clase note que Kouji no se movía de su sitio.

-"Kouji… muévete que tenemos que ir a los vestidores" – no se movía. Se abría quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos? Conociendo a Kouji eso era posible. Era también razonable por que por estudiar casi no dormía.

Kouji bajo de la nube en la que estaba descansando y comenzó a hacer movimientos torpes para desplazarse.

-"Kouji te sientes bien?" – pero no me respondía, detestaba que no lo hiciera. Me pare frente a el para forzarle una respuesta. Extendí mis brazos para bloquearle el paso. El paro en seco, se desestabilizo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para luego caer sentado en medio del corredor.

-"Auchh! Por que te me cruzas?" – pero no. Todo esto estaba muy raro.

-"Por que no me contestas tu primero? Te sientes bien?"

-"Yo? Tu no me has preguntado nada… además estoy bien sentado en el piso por culpa tuya!"

-"Ya dejen de pelear y caminen hacia los vestidores o van a llegar tarde" – Takuya apareció de pronto y ayudo a Kouji a ponerse de pie para retomar el camino.

Toda esta conducta de mi hermano me hacia preocuparme mucho. No le iba a quitar la mirada de encima para obtener mas pistas.

Para la clase de deportes nos hicieron jugar con las pelotas. Nos pusieron en grupos de dos y obviamente vi la manera de ponerme de pareja con el a pesar que el, intuyendo el problema que le venía intentó hacer pareja con Takuya. Para mi suerte Takuya es manipulable y con una mirada precisa sabe que debe buscar otra pareja. Suerte para el que Izumi estaba cerca y disponible.

El ejercicio era simple. Lanzar la pelota para que el otro la lanzara y así sucesivamente sin que toque el piso. Un juego de volley de dos.

Kouji y yo estábamos callados. Quizás estábamos llevando la conversación en nuestras propias cabezas o quizás estábamos adivinando lo que iba a decir el otro. El caso es que siempre terminaba siendo yo el que cortaba el hielo.

-"Que piensas?"

-"Nada que quieras saber"

-"Exámenes?" – me dio una de sus miradas de 'ya vas a comenzar otra vez?' – "No voy a comenzar, solo quiero saber"

-"Si…"

-"Tan importante es dar los exámenes ahora? En verdad no te puedes dar un poco mas de tiempo?"

-"No que no ibas a comenzar?"

-"Si pero… solo quiero saber que tan necesario para ti es dar los exámenes esta semana. Podrías programarlos dos por semana. Terminaras de darlos este mes de todas maneras" – Kouji parecía pensarlo por un momento pero luego volvió a hablar.

-"Si los voy a dar este mes es mejor darles prisa. No me gusta deber nota…" – iba a decir algo mas pero se cayo… era algo importante pero forzarlo a decirlo ahora no me iba a ayudar.

-"Esta bien… si tu lo quieres así…"

-"Me vas a dejar dar los exámenes tranquilo?" – el parecía no creerlo, ni yo me creía.

-"No tranquilo, tu sabes que no me parece. Pero si tanto interés tienes por fundir tu cerebro por algo debe ser. Debes tener un motivo importante para hacerlo… verdad?" – no me contesto pero si me dio una señal que me confirmo que había algo más, un pequeño detalle que quizás me estaba olvidando.

No volvimos a tocar el tema hasta que llegamos a casa. Aun no se muy bien como el llego a casa. Todo el camino parecía que caminara por inercia. No levantaba bien los pies y se tropezaba con todas las imperfecciones de la calle. Al último tome la decisión de llevarlo de la mano hasta la casa por que hasta con la gente se chocaba.

-"Por que no duermes un rato? Te hace falta descansar un poco"

-"NO puedo dormir. NO tengo sueño, tengo que estudiar!" – era gracioso hasta cierto punto oírlo hablar. El Kouji que hasta hacía un rato casi se quedaba dormido encima de su sopa no tenía sueño. Ahora estaba cargado de energía para seguir estudiando.

-"Esta bien… como tu digas…" – me senté en la mesa y puse mis libros a un lado para empezar con mis propias tareas. Kouji sin embargo me quedo mirando – "Que sucede Kouji… pasa algo?"

-"No… nada" – el también se sentó en la mesa y vació su maleta para comenzar el mismo con su 'curiosa manera de chancar su cerebro'

Mama llego mas tarde. Comimos. Termine la tarea. Me puse a ver televisión pero Kouji seguía estudiando.

Cuando me fui a dormir Kouji seguía estudiando. Me eché en mi cama y apagué la luz del cuarto pero mi cuarto no estaba oscuro del todo. La luz de la sala se proyectaba el la pared del lado de Kouji.

Xoxoxox

Que rico era dormir… que sueño me daba… pero no. No podía dormir, no debía dormir hasta que me aprendiera todo.

Bueno… quizás cerrar los ojos cinco segundos para que descansen un rato. Eso no le hacia daño a nadie.

Cerré mis ojos y con el lápiz conté cinco veces. Toc… toc… toc… toc… t….o….c

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente. Había resultado. Mis ojos se abrieron con mas ganas y seguí estudiando… quizás podría volver a hacer lo mismo dentro de una hora para que descansen cinco minutos mas.

Xoxoxox

A mis ojos se les había dado por abrirse una vez cada hora. Cada vez que abría los ojos seguía viendo la luz proyectada en la puerta. Era como un espectro, un fantasma que no me dejaba dormir. No es que la luz me fastidie, es solo que la luz proviene gracias a alguien más.

Seis de la mañana otra vez. Me levante, me bañe y me alisté. Cuando salía a tomar el desayuno al comedor Kouji ya estaba listo para salir. Pero estaba listo en el sentido que estaba bañado y todo pero su cara era un desastre.

No le dije nada por que asumí que se podría molestar si le decía algo.

Mama me jalo a un lado sin que Kouji se diera cuenta.

-"Deberías obligarlo a quedarse en casa"

-"Ya lo hice pero el igual quiere ir. Dice que no se quiere quedar solo aquí. Además que sería malo haber estudiado tanto para después no dar el examen… en ese sentido tiene razón…"

-"Tiene algo de sentido pero no esta correcto del todo" – los dos volvimos al comedor

-"Kouji… vas a dar tu examen y te regresas a la casa. Voy a hablar con el director para que te aplace los demás exámenes para la siguiente semana… entendido?"

-"No…" – Kouji nunca le había respondido así a mamá – "No voy a dejar de dar los exámenes… después de dar los dos del día de hoy solo me faltarían dos mas… mañana acaban todos…" – Kouji no la miraba pero sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con las migajas de pan. –"Termino con los exámenes mañana y descanso el resto de la semana si quieren… no voy al colegio el resto de la semana pero déjame ir a dar los exámenes… por favor"

Mama no pudo decir nada después de la petición y acepto dejarlo ir al colegio hasta mañana. Luego tendría que pasar dos días de la semana descansando solo en casa.

Yo tampoco le volví a tocar el tema. Esto era algo que el ya había arreglado con mama y si ella había accedido significaba que se tenía que cumplir.

Los dos fuimos al colegio y paso todo igual que el día anterior. Kouji dio los exámenes aparentemente bien y siguió asistiendo a las demás clases durante el día y la tarde. Paralelamente le comente de esto a los chicos por que siempre había esto interesados en todo este tema. Todos éramos muy buenos amigos.

Igual que el día de ayer tuve que llevar a Kouji hasta la casa. Una vez más casi se duerme encima de la comida. Una vez mas los dos hicimos las tareas juntos y el como siempre permaneció sentado en esa silla hasta el día siguiente mientras que yo comía, pasaba el rato con mama y luego nos íbamos a dormir.

Una vez mas la luz proyectada en la pared del cuarto no me dejo dormir bien pero ya sería la última noche que esto iba a ocurrir por que Kouji no iría al colegio hasta descansar bien y eso sería por lo menos hasta la próxima semana.

A la mañana siguiente encontré a Kouji con la cara pegada a la mesa mientras mama le ponía los libros y los cuadernos dentro de la maleta. Tenía serias dudas de que Kouji pudiera caminar hasta el colegio, es mas no creía posible que Kouji pudiera salir vivo de la casa.

Kouji estaba tan cansado que no podía ni levantarse de la silla. Mama y yo tuvimos que ayudarlo a alistarse. Mientras le ponía los zapatos mama intentaba peinarlo. Por ultimo no hubo mas remedio que ir en carro hasta el colegio, muy a pesar de Kouji por supuesto que aún no quería subirse a nada que tuviera ruedas.

Mama nos dejo en la puerta del colegio y luego yo tuve que hacer el esfuerzo para hacerlo llegar hasta el salón.

Takuya felizmente estaba cerca para ayudarme con el aunque note que poco a poco Kouji se comenzaba a dar cuenta que ya estaba en el colegio.

-"Kouji reacciona amigo que ahorita vienen por ti para que des tus exámenes!"

Pero Kouji ya estaba otra vez en sus cinco sentidos, es mas, no podía estar quieto. La secretaria vino por el y se lo llevo como lo había hecho los días anteriores.

Cuando Kouji regresara por esa puerta estaría mas tranquilo. Incluso se podría dar el lujo de dormir todo el día que le hacia mucha falta. Solo tenía que esperar dos horas mas y esa puerta se abriría. Dos horas mas escuchando la clase de ingles, dos horas mas con takuya tocándome la espalda para preguntarme la hora, dos horas mas escribiendo, dos horas mas leyendo… dos horas mas…

El profesor de ingles abandono el salón dos horas después y por la rendija que dejo abierta entro Kouji.

-"Que tal te fue?" – la pregunta de todos los días

-"Todo bien verdad Kouji?" – Takuya salto en su escritorio para saludarlo.

Kouji solo camino hacia su carpeta que estaba al lado de la mía, paso por mi lado y me miro…

-"Ahora si me puedes llevar a casa?" – no me hizo sentido lo que me dijo. Se suponía que los dos íbamos a regresar después de clases y para eso todavía faltaban seis horas mas.

-"Kouji estas bien?" – pero era obvio que no estaba bien. Lo supe cuando sentí todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi. Lo supe cuando vi a Takuya salir corriendo del salón para llamar a la enfermera…

TBC…..

Bueno... eso es todo por el momento... supongo que en el siguiente capitulo o el que le sigue la historia terminara. Sientanse libres de perseguirme con antorchas, palos y piedras para que actualice rapido. Como se han dado cuenta soy del tipo de autores que necesitan ser atormentados para actualizar seguido.

Gracias a la gente que me espero y no murio en el intento. Alchemist of wind... aun me quieres? ya te olvidaste de mi? hace tiempo no se de ti... sigues viva? No me mates cuando me veas.

Tadeo Macarios... viste que actualice?


End file.
